Hitler en Equestria
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Cuando incursione en la política en el año 1919, algunos miembros del Partido Obrero Alemán me tachaban de excéntrico por creer en la pureza racial como base fundamental de una política nacional y cultural sana. Hoy, soy el Führer del gran Tercer Reich Germánico ¿Dónde están esos individuos ahora? ¿Quien es el excéntrico? ¿De dónde salieron todos estos ponis de colores?
1. ¿Será el final?

**.**

 **¿Será el final?**

 _"Es necesario que yo muera por mi pueblo, pero mi espíritu se levantará de la tumba, y el mundo sabrá que yo tenía razón"_

Pocas veces en la historia de la humanidad, un pueblo había dado tanto, para obtener tan poco a cambio, una dádiva merecedora solo del más pueril y degenerado de los hombres, del más criminal y con seguridad del más monstruoso. Alemania, la nación de los mejores científicos, filósofos, poetas y músicos más grandiosos que ha concebido la especie humana, se ha visto sumergida en un océano de penurias y carencias. El enemigo, el cual puede hacer alarde de su brutalidad, ha mancillado el tejido social de la madre patria y ha puesto sobre la tierra predilecta de la raza aria la bota de la conquista y exterminio absoluto del pueblo alemán. ¿Cuántas veces habré golpeado el mapa sobre mi mesa, exigiendo soluciones? No lo recuerdo, pero si recuerdo los rostros de mis generales y lugartenientes haciendo malabares con patéticas excusas, tal como los gitanos hacen malabares con los cuchillos. Si en junio de 1940, después de haber salido del vagón del armisticio francés, me hubieran dicho que todo culminaría de una manera digna de una tragedia griega, quizá hubiera optado por una guerra tan despiadada como la que hoy me ofrecen los bolcheviques y americanos, puesto que mientras que el primero le arrebata la virtud a la mujer alemana, el otro se encarga de privar al joven hitleriano de toda esperanza de vida, ya que no hay suficientes refugios para los bombardeos. Estoy seguro de que el señor _Churchill_ debe estar riéndose sobre su cómoda silla con rueditas en Londres, mientras se soba esa panza alcohólica y llena sus pulmones del venenoso tabaco; es una pena que eso lo mate antes que un pelotón de fusilamiento de la _Wehrmacht_. Sin embargo, le espera un amargo despertar a nuestros amigos ingleses, los pueblos del este solo aparentan ser civilizados, han interpretado ese papel durante muchos siglos desde las primeras aspiraciones de Pedro el Grande, pero en algún momento la mascará que cubre su verdadero rostro caerá por su propio peso ¡Y el mundo sabrá que Alemania y su Führer tenían razón! Los soviéticos son un mero instrumento del judaísmo, sus fieles perros de ataque, no sé cuando soltarán la correa, pero sé que Alemania ha sido un buen campo de entrenamiento para poder lidiar con el resto de Europa. Serán las futuras generaciones quienes presencien el apogeo definitivo del hombre ario, cuyo destino dado por la providencia es la de vencer el mal: El judío internacional y sus aliados.

Mi cuerpo halló los limites propios de un simple mortal, pero no así mi voluntad, de ahí que continúe desempeñando mis labores de Führer de todos los alemanes hasta el ultimo segundo, cuando la esperanza se vio sumergida definitivamente en las negras aguas del infortunio y la decadencia. Sin embargo, mi lucha, sin que yo lo esperase, adquirió una forma que bien pudo ser articulada por el mismisímo _Morfeo_ , dios de los sueños, puesto que lo inconcebible ha logrado irrumpir en la realidad. Esa es la única manera en que me explico que pueda escuchar a un poni hablar.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _¡Hola! Este fanfic está inspirado en el libro de Timur Vermes "Ha Vuelto" (en alemán Er Ist). Esta historia está a prueba, por lo que dependerá del nivel de visitas y reviews su continuación. De ahí que el primer capítulo sea tan corto, a manera de extender una invitación a todos ustedes, estimados lectores. Cada capítulo tendrá una frase del Mein Kampf. exceptuando este capítulo, el cual empieza con una frase de Hitler que data del año 1945._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


	2. ¿Berlín o Versalles?

**.**

 **¿Berlín o Versalles?**

" _Sólo se puede luchar por aquello que se ama. Y se ama sólo lo que se respeta, pudiéndose respetar únicamente aquello que se conoce"_

El viento sopla, llega a mi nariz y percibo la fragancia que trae consigo. Ese olor está mal, no corresponde al aroma propio de los escombros ni de un búnker bajo tierra. Parece que un tornado, o en su defecto un excelente ministerio, ha barrido todo Berlín extirpando de este suelo profanado por el enemigo las cenizas y cadáveres calcinados por las bombas. Abro mis ojos con dificultad, el cielo es azul, no hay humo alguno por lo que asumo que la _Wehrmacht_ se ha quedado sin baterías antiaéreas ¿Las _torres Flak_ seguirán operativas? Deben estarlo, hicimos un trabajo exhaustivo para que pudieran resistir todo proyectil del que disponían los aliados. Muevo mi cabeza intentando identificar el sitio donde me encuentro, hay flores, muchas de ellas no las podría identificar, pero gozan de una variada paleta de colores. Entre mis dedos siento pasto húmedo, escucho una fuente con agua cerca, o quizá una cañería rota, no hay servicio de plomería en Berlín que pueda lidiar con todas, al menos no en los tiempos que corren. Estoy en un jardín, de eso no hay duda, pero este lugar está muy lejos de ser el jardín de la cancillería, ya que no huelo nada que se esté quemando, salvo mi ropa, la cual si huele a guerra. Inclino mi cuerpo hacia adelante, intento ver mejor el sitio donde estoy, diviso un pórtico alto y pomposo, pero no veo a nadie ahí salvo un pequeño caballo blanco que lleva sobre su lomo una charola con comida, dejándola hábilmente sobre una mesa de madera, para luego retirarse al interior del castillo. ¿Un castillo? ¡¿Cuándo construyeron esto en Berlín?! Entro en pánico, ya que no veo cañones en las torres, ni tampoco soldados con ametralladoras en las ventanas, no solamente nadie me consultó para la creación de semejante obra ¡Sino que ni siquiera muestran interés en protegerla! Espero que _Albert Speer_ no tenga que ver con esto, ese blandengue arquitecto ya me ha generado suficientes decepciones y no creo contar con la paciencia necesaria para resistirme a firmar su orden de detención ¡Lo mismo con _Göring_ , puesto que, si bien no veo ningún avión enemigo, tampoco veo ningún avión aliado! ¡Y eso es exclusivamente porque ese gordo adicto a la morfina ha convertido a mi _Luftwaffe_ en una mera sombra de lo que solía ser en 1941!

Es imperativo regresar al búnker, contactarme con mis generales y ver cuál es la situación del frente de batalla. Me pongo de pie, veo que mis manos están sucias, pero por lo menos no tiemblan de la manera tan desmesurada como lo hicieron ayer ¿Ayer? ¿Qué fue lo que aconteció ayer? Intente hacer memoria con el fin de que mis recuerdos me revelen algo de información de cómo llegue aquí, pero todo lo que logro evocar es la tierna imagen de _Eva_ , sosteniéndome cariñosamente la mano, sus labios se mueven, pero no emiten palabra alguna. Se ve preocupada, pero yo también lo estoy, al tener presente que los rusos cada vez están más cerca de nosotros. Lo que le ocurrió a _Mussolini_ es infame, y si tuviera que apostar el porqué la preocupación de _Eva_ , diría que teme que me hagan lo mismo que a mi estimado amigo italiano. Muere, como dijo _Goebbels_ en su momento, el último emperador de Roma ¡El noble fascismo colgado en una gasolinera! ¡Los comunistas son unas bestias! Pero lo cierto, es que temía mucho más de lo que le pudiera ocurrir a _Eva_ , ya que sé cuan crueles pueden ser los cerdos rojos cuando su víctima es una mujer. Siento por mis venas recorrer una gran energía, una que no debería tener, de inmediato noto mi condición física mucho más fortalecida ¡Es como si mi cuerpo hubiera regresado a 1924, mientras que mi mente se quedó en 1945! Me siento fuerte, rápido y joven otra vez ¿Será acaso que la Providencia me está sonriendo nuevamente, como cuando sentencio al fracaso el cobarde atentado de _Stauffenberg_ en julio del año pasado? ¿Será acaso que Alemania todavía pueda vencer, con un Führer más fuerte y sano? ¡Berlín será la tumba de nuestros enemigos!

Mi uniforme gris no estaba en las mejores condiciones, así como mi gorra de visera negra, pero eso no importaba tanto, al menos no había perdido mi cruz de hierro al valor. Di los primeros pasos, tuve que eludir algunos arbustos, el jardinero alemán cuida sus plantas como lo hace con sus hijos, así que no podía tener el atrevimiento de maltratar sus flores. Al ver desde otra perspectiva el castillo, este me recordó al de _Neuschwanstein_ , sin embargo, parecía hacer un uso mucho más abusivo del mármol blanco, además de tener una apariencia más estrafalaria y casi infantil para un adulto. El jardín era más grande de lo que percibí en un primer momento, el aire fresco se sentía bien en mis pulmones, subí los cinco escalones del pórtico y me acerque a la mesa de madera donde el pequeño caballo entrenado dejo la charola. Me sorprendí al ver que la comida estaba conformada enteramente por verduras, solo que me era imposible identificar el nombre del platillo. Sin embargo, si tuviera que adivinar diría que se trataba de un guiso compuesto esencialmente de zanahorias y calabaza, olía delicioso, contemplarlo hizo que me diera hambre, cosa lógica ya que no recuerdo mi última comida. Me relamí los labios secos, quería comer, pero era poco probable encontrar a alguna de las _chicas catadoras_ por aquí. No obstante, está situación a todas luces era muy sospechosa, estoy seguro de que el enemigo esta al tanto de mi vegetarianismo, probablemente todo esté escenario haya sido estructurado por los rusos para confundirme y hacerme comer esto; no es la primera vez que los aliados montan un circo semejante, todavía recuerdo cuando me informaron de ese ejercito fantasma en Brest. Los soviéticos ya habían entrenado perros bomba para aventurarse debajo de nuestros tanques _Tiger_ y hacerlos volar por los aires ¿Por qué no iban a poder entrenar a un pobre caballito para servir a sus maquiavélicos propósitos? Pensar en ello me hierve la sangre, ni si quiera tienen piedad por los inocentes animales.

Decidí no caer en la tentación, algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado ya que un Führer ha de renunciar a muchas cosas para poder servir con propiedad al pueblo alemán. Si un líder no sabe decir que no a un simple guiso, entonces no podrá establecer una negativa a las constantes voces, que, en aras de su beneficio individual y mezquino, olvidan por completo el bien colectivo. Además, cabe mencionar que el hambre fue mi fiel compañera durante mis días de pintor en Viena, por lo que podía tratar con ella con la misma firmeza. Centré mi vista en la puerta que atravesó aquel inocente caballito, en lugar de encontrar un picaporte encontré una aldaba, por lo que he de suponer que fue el mismo animal el que se abrió paso por sí solo. Abrí un poco la puerta con mis dedos, echó un pequeño vistazo dentro, al parecer del otro lado había un pasillo, en las paredes convergen distintas cosas que me recuerdan un poco al imponente Palacio de Versalles, donde se firmó ese insultante tratado que condenaba a Alemania a la ruina total. ¿Me habrán transportado a Francia? El enemigo ha liberado a punta de balas y bayonetas los territorios ocupados por el Reich, así que, de estar en alguna parte de Francia, estoy menos seguro de lo que podría estar en Berlín. Al no ver a nadie me atreví a caminar por el pasillo con el sigilo de un gato, no sin antes armarme con mi confiable _Walther_ de bolsillo; al revisarla me percató de que falta una bala en el cargador, pero no le doy la menor importancia. No le he disparado a nadie desde octubre de 1918, pero si es necesario estoy dispuesto a abatir a cualquier soldado enemigo, después de todo mi corazón sigue siendo el mismo que el de aquel joven que se lanzó a las entrañas ardientes de la Gran Guerra, para proteger a la gran patria alemana. Las ventanas, altas y limpias, me dan más información sobre mi ubicación, donde sea que me encuentre es algún sitio en las montañas, similar al _Berghof_ en los Alpes Bávaros. La impresionante vista me distrajo, y tardé en percatarme de que frente a mí se encontraba aquel caballo blanco que vi en el pórtico, estaba completamente inmutable observándome ¿Será que también los rusos lo entrenaron para atacarme? Sea como fuese, no creo poder dispararle a un pobre animal, así que opte por la opción más sensata: Hacerme su amigo.

—Hola pequeñin, ven con el tío Adolf —le dije con suavidad, mientras me acercaba lentamente—. No te preocupes, no te haré nada mientras que tu no me hagas nada a mí. Dime… ¿Dónde están esos sucios rojos?

Al estar a menos de un metro del animal me percató de que es una hembra, todo lo que sé de estos animales es gracias a _Bormann_ ; espero que este haciendo algo útil donde sea que este. Estiré mi mano y acaricie su melena color avellana, era la primera vez que veía un equino tan bello, incluso tenía los ojos azules ¿De dónde habrá salido tan magnifico especimen?

—No me toque por favor —dijo el… ¿Qué? ¿El caballo?

—¿Ah?

—No me haga daño por favor.

¡Por _Parsifal_! El condenado caballo me acaba de hablar ¿Qué tipo de droga me habrán inyectado estos rojos desquiciados? Le apunte a la yegua con mi arma, era imposible que no se tratara de una trampa, no obstante, no quería hacerle daño a esta criatura, a pesar de que el hecho de oírla hablar me pusiera los pelos de punta. Me era inconcebible creer que me hayan drogado, pero también me era igual de inconcebible que existiera alguien tan cruel en el mundo como para experimentar con un caballo hasta hacerlo hablar.

—¿Qué es usted? —me preguntó ella, su voz era tan parecida a la de una persona, más específicamente una mujer, que me era difícil controlar el miedo. Trataba de pensar en _Blondi_ , mi amor por ella me impedía hacerle daño a cualquier animal, estoy seguro de que debe estar esperándome donde sea que se encuentre; es una perra valiente y fuerte que puede vencer cualquier adversidad, como buen pastor alemán que es.

—¿Qué soy yo? La verdadera pregunta es ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Entró un mono parlanchín al palacio! —pidió socorro la yegua, al parecer la había asustado, avisaba a sus aliados comunistas o anglosajones mi ubicación. Sin embargo, en lugar de aparecer unos soldados soviéticos o ingleses, lo que vino desde la vuelta de la esquina fueron dos sementales blancos con armadura dorada; algo que solo había visto en los museos.

Lo que prosiguió gozó de una gran fugacidad, ya que se empleó una perfecta coordinación militar, libre de cualquier titubeo y consideración. Uno de ellos alejo al pequeño caballo con voz de mujer, mientras que el otro, tan rápido como un galgo, arremetió con toda su fuerza contra mí, lanzándome por los aires con ferocidad y haciendo que soltara mi arma producto de la brusquedad. Caí sobre una pequeña mesita donde reposaba un masetero, ahora hecho pedazos, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de repente todo se vio envuelto por la penumbra, al instante que en mi cabeza resonaba la primera estrofa de _Erika_ ; cosa que resultó un consuelo agradable.

 _Auf der Heide blüht ein kleines Blümelein_

(«En el brezal florece una pequeña florecita»)

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _¡Hola! Quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes, estimados lectores, por el apoyo mostrado, ya que ha hecho posible la continuidad de este pequeño fanfic._

 _La frase de un principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Capítulo I: En el hogar paterno. Página 48._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


	3. De soberano a soberano

**.**

 **De soberano a soberano**

" _La capacidad de sacrificio de cada uno es indispensable para asegurar la conservación de la especie"_

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi un dosel, más temprano que tarde noté que me encontraba recostado en una cama, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde? ¿Será acaso que me han capturado? ¿El caballo hablador pertenecía al mundo onírico? Pocas veces en mí vida se apoderó de mi un desconcierto tan invasivo, similar a la re-militarización que ordené para Renania, prostituida por los franceses hasta 1936 por el impago de deudas establecidas en el Tratado de Versalles; increíblemente recobré el control de la región sin disparar ni una sola bala, pero la inquietud hasta que el operador de radio confirmo la noticia fue como caminar en una cuerda floja. Mis sentidos, en el momento de lo acontecido en ese pasillo, estaban tan afilados como una bayoneta, pero, recordando a Platón, no podría decir con completa certeza de que dichos sentidos no me hayan jugado un embuste. Sobre mi frente hay un paño húmedo, resulta refrescante, pero no alivia el malestar general de mi cuerpo maltratado. Huele a perfume, en el aire flota una esencia de jazmín que me recuerda a la audaz _Hanna Reitsch,_ ¡Una de las mujeres más valientes y leales de toda Alemania! Solo ella y nadie más era capaz de entrar a un Berlín totalmente cercado en avión, además de cargar con el mal herido General _Von Greim_ hasta el búnker; sin duda compartiría trinchera con ella.

Giré mi cabeza a la derecha, junto a la cama había una mesita donde alguien puso mi _Walther_ al lado de mi sombrero, ¿Estará descargada? El enemigo no es tan estúpido como para dejarme un arma cargada, a menos que definitivamente no me considerara una amenaza, algo absurdo puesto que mi sobrevivencia a la Gran Guerra es prueba irrefutable de mi destreza en el campo de batalla; las mejores condecoraciones son las heridas de bala, los moretones y los cortes. Por un momento me exalte por los gustos tan afeminados del enemigo, la habitación en la que me encontraba era digna de una niñata afrancesada de la aristocracia caduca; las tonalidades rosas y moradas predominaban, así como el delicado estilo barroco en los muebles. ¿Tan rápido logro articularse la República Francesa, que tienen el privilegio de encargarse de mi persona? ¿Se tratará de una venganza de _Charles de Gaulle_? ¡Antes muerto que verme en sus degeneradas manos! Desde la caída del gran _Napoleón_ que el espíritu francés ha ido descendiendo moral y militarmente, una observación que plasme en su momento en mi libro _Mein Kampf_.

Retiré el paño húmedo de mi frente, incliné la mitad de mi cuerpo hacia adelante y procedí a salir de la cama. Vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor, hay tres pinturas con sus respectivos marcos en tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, todas ellas muestran ponis, pero la particularidad de estos es que tienen cuernos y alas, es decir, se trata de esos equinos mitológicos llamados unicornios y pegasos; propios de la cultura griega antigua. Sin embargo, estos dibujos suman a su condición ya por si sola peculiar, el hecho de que esos caballos visten ropa como si fueran personas. Cada segundo que pasa me hago más a la idea de que lo que ocurrió en ese pasillo no fue un sueño, y mucho menos un engaño de mis sentidos, sino que tuvo lugar en la realidad misma; algo que me llena de inquietud. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, presiono mis palmas contra mis globos oculares e intento concentrarme para recordar como demonios llegue aquí. Sin embargo, para mi infortunio, solo consigo evocar la imagen de _Eva_ , a la cual irremediablemente comienzo a extrañar. Así mismo, surge de mí una avasalladora preocupación por el pueblo alemán ¿Qué harán si no estoy ahí para guiarlos a la victoria final? ¿Qué esperanza podrá preservar la gente del Reich sin su Führer? ¿Los soldados que protegen el búnker, podrán luchar y resistir con el mismo empeño, si descubren que su líder ya no está ahí? ¡La supervivencia de Alemania y del Nacionalsocialismo dependen de mi regreso!

Escucho que algo (o alguien) se acerca detrás de la puerta que da acceso a la habitación. Tome rápidamente mi _Walther_ de la mesita junto a la cama y me recuesto, posicionando el paño húmedo de regreso a mi frente. Reviso el cargador, y, para mi sorpresa, está justo como lo recordaba. No logro dilucidar la trampa en todo esto, pero no me importa. Afortunadamente, el acotado tamaño de la pistola me permite esconderla debajo de mi brazo derecho, por lo que estoy preparado para un ataque sorpresa si es necesario. La puerta se abre, lo que escucho no se parecen en nada al sonido que hacen los zapatos contra el suelo, más bien lo relaciono más con los cascos de los equinos.

—Sigue durmiendo —señala una suave pero solemne voz femenina.

—No es de sorprender, espero que la medicina y la magia hayan surtido efecto. No sabemos quién es, ni tampoco lo que es, así que puede que su trato haya sido injusto —dijo otra voz femenina, la melosidad con que pronunciaba cada silaba era impresionante. Sin embargo, me llamo mucho más la atención el hecho que le atribuyera a la "magia" una función curativa. ¿Podría ser que los sucios gitanos han movido hilos dentro de las altas esferas judías de poder? No me sorprendería en lo absoluto, ya que es bien sabido que todo elemento que degrade o degenere la alta cultura civilizada europea es un aliado del judío; aunque haya excepciones como los movimientos radicales pangermanistas a los que se suscribió _Himmler_.

—Si pudo eludir a los guardias reales hasta adentrarse en el palacio, quizá tenga alguna habilidad especial. Siendo su apariencia tan extraña, dudo que se trate de una criatura común y corriente. Quizá hemos hecho un mal uso de nuestra compasión y amabilidad, hermana —infirió la voz melosa.

—No lo sé, pero me recuerda a los monos, pero sin pelo en todo su cuerpo.

—Un mono lampiño.

—No exactamente, después de todo su fisionomía también es extraña.

¿Por qué hablarán de mi como si fuera algo que pertenece a otro mundo? No me atrevo a abrir los ojos, ya que puede revelar mi engaño, pero si no intento ver a mis captoras probablemente no logre entender nada de lo que están diciendo. Entre abro mis ojos, en un principio solo veo manchones, uno blanco y otro azul oscuro, por lo que me veo a extremar un poco más mi acción, obteniendo una imagen más nítida de las portadoras de aquellas voces. El impacto de lo que vi me hizo abrir mis parpados por completo.

—¡Ha despertado! —exclamo la voz melosa la cual pertenecía a… un caballo alto y blanco. Pero, decir esto último es poco, porque lo que percibo no se limita a una categoría tan mundana y simple, sino que roza lo extraordinario y fantástico, como tocar las estrellas con las manos. Era, efectivamente, un equino, pero contaba con unas enormes alas blancas y un largo cuerno, así como una melena que difícilmente podría clasificarla como tal, ya que guardaba una semejanza mayor con una aurora boreal.

—Nos congratula su bienestar, extraña criatura. Si puedes comunicarte inteligentemente como así nos han informado, por favor aclara tanto tu identidad como tus propósitos aquí —dijo la voz solemne que también pertenecía a un caballo, pero de un aspecto contrastante con el de la yegua blanca, ya que en este animal predominaban las tonalidades oscuras, como el azul cobalto en su pelaje y su melena que recordaba a las estelas cósmicas. Ambas tienen una tiara sobre su cabeza, pero no son iguales.

—Esto tiene que ser una alucinación —me dije—. Los generadores de energía del búnker deben haber sufrido una avería y el humo tóxico ha de haberse filtrado por la ventilación.

Toqué mi cara con mi mano izquierda, intenté respirar lo más calmadamente posible, ellas me miraban esperando una respuesta de mi parte, evidentemente no podía tratarlas como animales comunes y corrientes. Los atributos físicos que tenían eran, sin lugar a dudas, excepcionales desde todo punto de vista, pero nada resultaba tan sobresaliente como el hecho de que detrás de su hablar saliera a relucir el raciocinio que solo se puede encontrar en la especie humana. Mi mayor carencia en estos momentos era la información, por lo que debía dar mis siguientes pasos con cuidado, si no quería caer en la desgracia. Tenía que, por mi bien, tratar a estas criaturas como si fueran personas; seguirles el juego si es que aquello existía.

—Mi nombre es Adolf Hitler, alemán oriundo de Braunau durante su existencia como el Imperio Austrohúngaro. Soy el Führer del Tercer Reich Germánico y comandante supremo de las fuerzas alemanas.

Ambas yeguas se miraron con extrañeza, su semblante revelaba su desconocimiento total respecto de mi respuesta.

—Ni si quiera yo conozco mis pretensiones —proseguí—, puesto que he despertado aquí sin mayores recuerdos de como llegué.

—¿Qué es ser alemán? —preguntó el caballo blanco y alto.

Esa pregunta me la hice a mí mismo durante mi juventud, ¿Qué era ser un alemán? ¿Existía una autentica patria alemana? Era evidente que existía algo que, hacía de los habitantes del corazón de Europa, semejantes entre sí, al mismo tiempo que diferentes al resto de los europeos. Ser alemán es compartir una historia, llevar en las venas la sangre de los protagonistas de esa historia y plasmar en la realidad cotidiana una cultura y una raza, que aspire a la conservación de valores primordiales para la continuidad del pueblo. Esos valores son fuerza, trabajo, inteligencia, lealtad y devoción ¡Entrega absoluta al gran ideal, la aspiración a lo superior que vence el mal! Sin embargo, también esa entrega es a la pureza, ya que en la medida que un pueblo es puro de sangre este tiene garantizado un futuro y un lugar permanente en la historia de la humanidad.

—Ser alemán se lleva en las venas, significa ser parte de la raza germánica.

—Si es parte de una raza, entonces hay muchos más como usted —infirió el caballo azul cobalto.

Yo asentí, al parecer nunca habían visto un ser humano en sus vidas.

—¿Dónde queda ese Imperio Austrohúngaro? —preguntó el caballo blanco.

—Queda en la memoria y en las páginas de la historia, ya que ahora es parte del Tercer Reich, porque todos somos alemanes; debemos estar y mantenernos unidos.

—Señor Hitler —me llamo la atención el caballo azul cobalto— ¿Usted se da cuenta de que su presencia aquí, así como el contexto en que lo encontramos, nos justifica para encerrarlo en los calabozos? No conocemos ese tal supuesto Imperio Austrohúngaro, ni tampoco ese Tercer Reich Germánico ¿Cierto hermana?

—No, no lo conozco.

—No lo conocemos, pero nadie puede entrar al palacio de Canterlot como lo hizo usted, en el reino de Equestria los diplomáticos y jefes de gobierno tienen inmunidad, pero esta situación rompe cualquier esquema en que la inmunidad se puede hacer valer. Mi nombre es Luna, y ella es mi hermana mayor Celestia, las rigentes de estas tierras, princesas de todos los ponis.

Ellas no sabían nada de mi patria y yo desconocía por completo la suya, por sobre todas mis interrogantes se impuso una cuya respuesta me aterraba en cierta medida: ¿Sigo en la Europa de mi mundo? Nunca, en toda mi vida escuche jamás el nombre de un país llamado Equestria, y en mi globo terráqueo jamás figuró una nación con ese nombre, mucho menos el de Canterlot. Recordaría la existencia de un Estado controlado por equinos parlantes, algo así sería noticia en todo el planeta, aun en medio de una guerra que involucra a todos los continentes. Pensando en esto último, es que vislumbre la posibilidad de que he sucumbido ante la locura por culpa de la guerra, no puedo descartar de que en realidad esté en el búnker y todo el Estado Mayor me esté mirando extrañado de mi comportamiento. No obstante, dentro de mi propia locura, debía moverme con el mismo cuidado con el que lo hacía completamente lucido, aventurarme en un comportamiento osado solo podía traerme más penurias de las que estoy viviendo.

—Tendrán que disculpar la pregunta, princesas —dije seleccionando cuidadosamente mis palabras—, pero necesito saber… ¿Dónde están los reyes?

—¿Reyes? —expresó con una pizca de reticencia el caballo blanco para luego señalar con firmeza—. Somos la máxima autoridad en Equestria.

—Eso es excelente, pero ¿Dónde están sus padres? Los reyes del… reino de Equestria.

—¡Somos la máximas autoridad! —reforzó el caballo azul cobalto, en una posición defensiva, para insistir al instante—. Mi nombre es Luna y ella es mi hermana mayor Celestia, las princesas del día y de la noche.

Al parecer había clavado una aguja en un tejido sensible, mi interrogante era prudente y lógica, ya que por sobre los príncipes siempre están los reyes ¿Será acaso que el rey y la reina sufrieron un golpe de Estado por parte de sus hijas caballo? No sería la primera vez que un hijo, cegado por la ambición y el corrosivo poder, le arrebata la vida a sus progenitores con el fin de obtener una corona sobre su cabeza. Si hay alguna otra persona en este lugar llamado Canterlot, quizá me pueda aclarar la actitud de estas supuestas gobernantes, ya que profetizo un mal para mi integridad el explorar ese tema con ellas. Dios quiera que no esté frente a un caso similar al de Edipo.

—Entiendo, sus majestades, de soberano a soberano les extiendo mis sinceras disculpas por la irrupción intempestiva en sus dominios. —Me siento estúpido como el más obtuso de los individuos por hablarle de una manera tan cordial a un caballo—. Sin embargo, como ya he manifestado, desconozco como llegue a su encantador palacio, de hecho, es mi deseo volver a mi patria y no hacer mal a nadie que esté bajo su protección. Sé que se puede apiadar de este hombre, que nada sabe de su entorno y que está a merced de su buena voluntad.

Me daba asco mi actual posición, condescendiente y débil, me recordaba a 1909 cuando me empujaron a vivir de la limosna una vez agotada la pensión de mis padres; por aquel entonces los judíos dueños de las galerías se negaban a comprar mis cuadros. Reinó un silencio de cementerio entre nosotros, el animal que se hacía llamar Luna se mostraba un poco más quisquillosa respecto de mis intenciones, con el tiempo aprendí a leer la cara de los hombres, pero nunca imagine que podría hacer lo mismo con un caballo. Sin embargo, el semblante perteneciente a su hermana mayor mostraba ligera benevolencia, su mirada tranquila transmitía la comprensión que se puede hallar fácilmente en los ojos de una madre. En una relación de poder, siempre hay uno que dispone de un peso superior al de su semejante, en este caso no había motivos para que fuese distinto, por lo que supuse que, si me ganaba el beneplácito de la yegua con más poder de las dos, la otra irremediablemente sucumbiría sin oponer resistencia; darme cuenta de eso me permitió hacerme con las riendas del Partido Obrero Alemán a mediados de 1921, para convertirlo en el Partido Nacional Socialista. Tenía que hacer una apuesta, un salto de fe como muchas otras veces en mi vida, así, la Providencia siempre me ha puesto a prueba midiendo tanto mi prudencia como astucia.

—Princesa Celestia —dije—. Veo que ambos padecemos de una gran ignorancia en lo que respecta al otro, permítame ampliar la visión que tiene sobre mi desde la base de que no soy ninguna amenaza para nadie; mucho menos para sus ponis.

Llené mis pulmones de aire y supe que tenía que hacer gala, como frente a mis opositores, del sugestivo arte de la oratoria.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _La frase de un principio corresponde a:_ _Mein Kampf. Capítulo IV: Múnich. Página 133_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


	4. ¡Ni un paso atrás!

**.**

 **¡Ni un paso atrás!**

 _"La democracia del mundo occidental es hoy la precursora del marxismo, el cual sería inconcebible sin ella"_

Existen distintas naturalezas de personas, según la raza a la que se pertenece. También existen grados en que esa naturaleza se traduce en una cultura en específico dentro del marco de un pueblo, y a raíz de esa manifestación es que podemos percibir por los sentidos, así como por la razón, la calidad de un pueblo, es decir, si ese pueblo es inferior o superior. Sin embargo, no se pueden ignorar los distintos matices, ya que una raza puede tener un desastroso desenvolvimiento en cierta área, pero otra puede hacer alarde de que esa área es su especialidad. Perfeccionar esos atributos raciales y culturales es reconocerse por lo que es, así como saber lo que se puede llegar a ser. En distintas ocasiones, estudiar el origen de determinados pueblos ha llevado al Tercer Reich a encontrar camaradas fieles en distintas partes del globo, la convivencia tiene su punto de partida en la contemplación de una identidad definida frente al mundo. Ahora bien, ¿Qué identidad debería asumir para estos caballos? ¿Cómo se auto-perciben? ¿Debería tratarlos como a un sueco, un belga o un rumano? La incertidumbre me hizo titubear en un principio, pero, hay algo que nunca falla, y eso es apelar a los sentimientos morales compartidos por todos; salvo por los enemigos de la humanidad. De ahí que optara por plantear tanto a mi persona, como a mi situación actual, la más desdichada posible a los ojos de las princesas poni, sin faltar a la verdad. Hay una lección que me quedó grabada en la memoria, y que ha guiado mucho de mi actuar desde entonces, y eso es mi estadía en la prisión de _Landsberg_ en 1924, me dio mucho tiempo para pensar y darme cuenta de los errores que había cometido, y es que, a pesar de que en el _Putsch de Múnich_ se demostró la entrega absoluta de muchos hombres al resurgimiento de la nación alemana, era prudente admitir de que las pasiones y devoción no bastan para concretar la fuerza de la voluntad. La mente fría y la astucia, así como la inteligencia, juegan un papel igual de importante en una revolución, ¡Y con mucha más relevancia en el caso de nosotros!, conseguir la victoria definitiva fue por lo que me vi empujado a abandonar esas pretensiones de marchar sobre Berlín con aspiraciones de liderar, para marchar sobre Berlín ya con todos los poderes para que nadie pueda oponerse. Jugué, durante un tiempo a ese repulsivo juego llamado "democracia", solo para eliminar desde las raíces aquel engendro que de alemán no tenía nada; una misión que muchos me adjudicaban. El resultado fue el resurgir de Alemania, como un ave fénix que abre sus alas vigorosamente tras abandonar sus cenizas.

Así, me entregue una vez más al sistema, solo para que se me dejará actuar con libertad e imponer en algún momento mi aspiración: Volver al Reich. No había razón por la que desembarazarme de mi calidad de Führer, es más, la reafirme una y otra vez, ya que tenía que dejar plasmado en su percepción de mí que no están hablando con cualquier persona, sino con el gran líder representante de la voluntad de millones de seres humanos; si bien cada alemán tiene un valor intrínseco por su raza, ante los ojos de los políticos (sobre todo los occidentales) no es así. Solo el espíritu fascista y nacional socialista entienden ese aspecto del ser humano y lo cierto es que, en este caso estaba tratando con una monarquía. Como esperaba aquella yegua que se hacía llamar Celestia se mostró menos reticente ante mis palabras, mientras que la otra, la más pequeña, mantenía una actitud pronunciadamente defensiva, al cuestionar una y otra vez mis dichos. No obstante ¿Cuántas veces me vi frente a estos pequeños usureros, intentándolos convencer de la grandeza de una nación organizada? Para mí, el debate no significaba ningún desafío insuperable, puesto que mi experiencia me ha otorgado las armas y herramientas para hacer frente a todo aquel que se me opusiera en un intercambio de palabras. Mi país, la pobre victima en todo esto, fue un punto infranqueable por Luna, quien poco a poco fue cediendo a la misericordia que provocaba una realidad tan trágica ¡Por eso acentué la importancia de mi regreso a Alemania, con el fin de salvar el ultimo pilar que impide a los judíos bolcheviques y judíos capitalistas la dominación absoluta del mundo!

—Esos seres llamados «judíos» suenan realmente perversos —concluyó Celestia tras mi ilustre explicación—. No creí que existieran seres lo suficientemente desalmados para provocar una guerra de esa magnitud que usted me está planteando.

—No es de sorprender teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes. Alemania, su refugio después de la fallida revolución de 1905 en la Rusia zarista, fue apuñalada por la espalda mucho antes en 1917 —reafirme con indignación—. Así, tras la _Declaración de Balfour_ , en la que se les rendía pleitesía a sus ambiciones milenarias, hicieron hasta lo imposible para que Estados Unidos se uniera a la gran guerra y con ello, hacer temblar a los débiles jerarcas que rodeaban a _Guillermo II_ … ¡Solo para que una vez retiradas nuestras tropas del territorio conquistado, nos ofrecieran los términos de paz más abusivos en la historia de Europa: ¡el Tratado de Versalles!

Hice una pausa y tomé aire, estirando mis manos para expresar con más exactitud mi enojo.

—La mentira es su aliado —proseguí—, la ambición de los mezquinos políticos una puerta por la que meter su cochino dinero y la extinción de la raza aria su único propósito. Durante años minaron el progreso de la economía alemana; libres de su yugo nos convertimos en sus enemigos.

Tal como predije, la posición de la hermana mayor subyugo a la menor, y esta terminó adoptando la verdad que expuse. Sin embargo, esa no fue la única satisfacción que obtuve, ya que las princesas se mostraron bastante abiertas en lo que respecta a información de su mundo, cosa que les agradecí enormemente. De sus palabras durante nuestra conversación pude retener las siguientes premisas que, con seguridad, me ayudarían a tomar decisiones más sabías de aquí en adelante:

1.- No hay nada semejante a mí en Equestria, cosa que quedó de manifiesto tras su suposición de que era una especie nueva de mono que viene de las selvas de Arabia Sentada (Lugar que no conozco). El concepto de "humano" o "persona" son completamente extraños, tanto como las palabras "hombre" o "mujer". Tuve que explicar cada uno para que entendieran que no soy un mono, como supusieron, aunque no tuve mucho éxito.

2.- Al parecer este reino es inmensamente rico y no ha vivido una guerra de proporciones desmesuradas desde hace muchos siglos, a pesar de estar rodeados de especies tan dispares como grifos, minotauros y dragones; más criaturas mitológicas para la lista mental de mi cabeza. Aunque me resulta emocionante conocer a dichas criaturas mis prioridades están claras como el agua, ya que un Führer no se puede desmarcar de su misión para con su pueblo.

3.- Estas supuestas princesas se adjudican el poder de traer el día y la noche, por su apariencia no me es difícil saber cuál emplea cada tarea, sin embargo, la idea es tan estúpida que me hace sentir tan sucio como un francés, así que no lo volveré a mencionar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Este lugar nunca vio nacer un Copérnico. No sé si hay algo en el aire que haga a estos caballos locos hablar, o a mi verlos, pero sigo sin descartar posibilidades al respecto.

4.- Canterlot es la capital del reino de Equestria, pero hay otras ciudades igual de importantes como Manehattan, Fillydelphia y Cloudsdale, nombres que me producen escozor por lo parecidos que son a lugares emblemáticos de los infames Estados Unidos de América; enemigo de la humanidad donde el judío ha asentado una gran influencia.

5.- En este lugar la magia es algo tan común como estornudar, por lo que tendría que asumirlo lo antes posible para que el estupor no representará una piedra en mi bota. Los unicornios usaban magia y los pegasos podían volar, como en la mitología. No obstante, Celestia y Luna podían hacer ambas cosas, por lo que su existencia significaba la unión de esas dos razas, aunque también existían caballos que no podían hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas, denominados "ponis terrestres", los cuales se caracterizaban por ser trabajadores natos, algo así como una raza proletaria. Rápidamente me identifique con estos últimos, ya que no hay hombre más valioso que aquel que con el sudor de su frente se construye un porvenir honrado y ennoblecedor.

6.- A pesar de todo el entorno empalagoso que me rodea, este reino no está exento de los peligros que amenazan la vida y la supervivencia, y como es de esperar hay también héroes que se enfrentan a la adversidad para ser reconocidos por su pueblo. Sin embargo, este punto, extremadamente relevante, fue pospuesto por la misma Celestia quien esperaba atribuirle la tarea de enseñarme al respecto a otro poni de su entera confianza.

Por lo demás, podía conservar la habitación hasta que se tomará una determinación efectiva, ya que las princesas poni no sabían (todavía) como regresarme a mi mundo, porque ya estaba claro que este no lo era en lo absoluto. Me senté en la cama de sabanas rosas, la presencia de mi _Walther_ no genero ninguna reacción de sobresalto, en esta tierra no existen las armas de fuego propiamente tal, es decir, diseñadas para arrebatarle la vida a alguien, por lo que las princesas no tenían la menor idea de lo que tenía en mi poder. Y aunque la hubieran tenido, realmente no podría renunciar tan fácilmente a mi arma en un lugar como este, donde soy la máxima expresión de un forastero, donde no existe Alemania y la incertidumbre está en cada pared, en cada esquina e incluso en la ranura del picaporte, ya que todavía no sé quién más está detrás de esa puerta.

—¿Tiene hambre? ¿Hay algo que le apetezca comer? —pregunto amablemente Celestia.

El ofrecimiento resultaba un gesto bastante oportuno, puesto que efectivamente tenía mucha hambre. Me sentía muy cansado, todavía traía conmigo algo de malestar por el desafortunado incidente en el pasillo y necesitaba alimentarme para mantener una mente lúcida, así como un cuerpo activo y fuerte. Si de verdad estaba frente a una realeza equina entonces podía darme el lujo de pedir lo que se me antojará, después de todo ya había dejado establecido mi condición de Führer de todos los alemanes.

—Quiero un plato con vegetales, fruta y granos.

—¿Alguna receta en especial?

—Me basta con que esos tres elementos converjan de manera harmoniosa en el plato.

—Supongo que también querrá algo de beber —infirió Luna en un tono apagado.

—Quiero jugo recién exprimido de naranja.

—Mandaremos a una poni con lo que desea, señor Hitler —puntualizó Celestia—. El palacio está bien provisionado de ingredientes frescos.

—Por favor, si no es mucha molestia, refiéranse a mi como _mein Führer._ Estar lejos de mi patria me produce una gran congoja, pequeñas cosas como estas atenúan mi malestar.

Los caballos se miraron con extrañeza, quizá era la primera vez que se veían frente a una solicitud semejante.

—Está bien, mein Führer —dijo cuidadosamente Celestia—. ¿Lo he pronunciado bien?

—Excelente princesa, le agradezco mucho su colaboración, su ayuda pasará a la historia como uno de los momentos más gloriosos para Equestria y Europa ¡Ya que de esta colaboración construiremos un porvenir que sea digno de nuestros respectivos pueblos!

—¿Por qué grita? —me increpó Luna, pero a decir verdad no me parecía haber alzado la voz, mucho más de lo que suelo hacerlo. De todas maneras, correspondía mostrar humildad y disculparme por ello, cosa que hice antes de que las princesas se dispusieran a marcharse para cumplir su cometido.

—Volveremos en un momento —avisó Celestia en el marco de la puerta—. Conversaremos en privado sobre su situación.

Una vez solo comencé a examinar la habitación, empezando por mirar debajo de la cama, donde no había nada sospecho como imagine. Los cajones de los muebles estaban vacíos, en el armario había algunos vestidos, pero eran imposibles de usar para una fisionomía humana femenina, eran exclusivos para estos caballos. Era extraño que un animal usara ropa, al menos a mis ojos no había motivo para tal improperio, con excepción de esos ambientes fríos en que el pelaje de un animal no es suficiente para resguardarlo de las bajas temperaturas. Por otro lado, tenía conocimiento de que algunos soldados vestían a sus pastores alemanes y dóbermans con ropas de la wehrmacht por diversión, pero el hecho de hacerlo por las risas daba a entender que no había un trasfondo serio. Ahora bien, estos vestidos gozan de una perfección envidiable, nadie dedicaría tanto tiempo y esfuerzos a hacer una ropa tan fina y compleja para un simple animal; a menos que se trate de un burgués degenerado. Claramente existía una intención de mostrar elegancia y altura para su portador, lo que me abría la posibilidad de que estaba frente a una cultura similar a la humana; donde había una alta probabilidad de que existirán cosas como las clases sociales, religiones e incluso la burguesía y la aristocracia. La misma revelación de dos princesas, por si misma, abría un sin número de otras posibilidades que me podrían servir de alguna forma que todavía no vislumbró del todo.

—Un terreno fértil en el que poder desenvolverme —me dije con optimismo.

Se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, evidentemente se estaba solicitando mi autorización para entrar ¡Algo que a mis generales les hacía mucha falta hoy en día! ¿Cuándo se le dejó de pedir permiso al Führer de todos los alemanes para hacer esto y aquello, ¿Qué pasó con la tradición prusiana de la cadena de mando de arriba hacia abajo? Si el Reich se ve hoy entre la espada y la pared, es precisamente por esa falta de disciplina y desobediencia. Si yo digo «Ni un paso atrás» es porque no quiero ninguna retirada de _Stalingrado_ ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

—Adelante —dije finalmente.

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, me encontré de nuevo con el caballito blanco de melena color avellana de la charola con comida; en la misma misión que anteriormente le vi acatar en el pórtico de aquel hermoso jardín.

—Buenas tardes, mein Führer —saludo la yegua, acercándose un poco temerosa para acto seguido dejar la charola con la comida que pedí sobre una pequeña mesita—. Perdón por lo que ocurrió, las princesas me dijeron que usted es el gobernante de una tierra lejana y yo actué de la peor manera posible.

—¿Sabes cómo puedo regresar a Alemania?

—Uhm… no, no lo sé —contestó tímidamente.

Ciertamente apreciaba sus disculpas, no estaba molesto al respecto, todo el desconocimiento que tengo de mi entorno disipa cualquier arrebato, además ¿Qué tipo de hombre le guardaría rencor a un animal? El capitán Ahab desperdició su vida persiguiendo a la ballena Moby Dick, ahogándose en su propia ponzoña mientras lo hacía.

—Actuaste como era de esperar, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió. Yo me encuentro bien, no hay en mí ningún deseo de revancha o de castigo, solo la preocupación por mi pueblo y tú no tienes la culpa de eso.

Mis palabras iluminaron el rostro de la pequeña poni, aprecié como se sacaba un gran peso de encima y en su semblante se dibujó una sonrisa. Resultaba adorable cuando mostraba alivio, una criatura hermosa que sería mucho más agraciada si no hablará.

—Espero que disfrute lo que le traje, justo como ordenó mein Führer, un platillo con vegetales, frutas y granos.

—Muchas gracias —dije y comencé a comer, estaba delicioso, los vegetales estaban aliñados con limón y salsa de soya, las manzanas estaban cocidas, mientras que en un rincón del plato había una combinación de nueces y almendras.

—Nuestro chef es muy detallista y empeñoso, él espera de todo corazón que sea de su total agrado.

—Delicioso, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Eiserne Seele —contestó ella para agregar al instante—, es un honor servir a un alto mandatario mein Führer Adolf Hitler.

—¿Perteneces a una de esas familias que heredan la servidumbre?

—Así es, mein Führer, mi madre, mi abuela y mi bisabuela, así como mi tatarabuela han dedicado su vida a servir a las princesas. Pero yo soy la única que ha tenido el privilegio de servir a ambas por igual, ya que la princesa Luna estuvo ausente durante siglos.

Esa última afirmación llamó poderosamente mi atención, ¿Acaso estaba hablando de inmortalidad? Creí que solo el santo grial podía dar la vida eterna, o al menos eso es lo que _Himmler_ pensaba y me ratificaba en nuestras conversaciones a puertas cerradas. ¿Estos caballos tendrán el grial o tienen en secreto alguna fuente de la juventud? Si una criada poni me habla del asunto con tanta ligereza, es claro que esto es de conocimiento popular, o en su defecto un pésimo servicio de palacio que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada. Tenía que saber un poco más al respecto, ya que algo así podría cambiar el curso de la guerra.

—¿Ausente? ¿A dónde fue?

—Oh, bueno, ella estuvo atrapada en la luna durante mil años porque traicionó a su hermana Celestia. Aunque hay algunos grupos como los «testigos de Luna» que piensan que en realidad fue la gran princesa del sol, quien empujó a su hermana menor al abismo oscuro donde se corrompió su corazón.

—Luna estuvo encerrada en la luna, parece un trabalenguas —comenté—. ¿Por qué se llama de la misma manera que el lugar donde estuvo atrapada durante tanto tiempo? Es como si yo me llamara de la misma manera que la cárcel donde estuvo.

—Usted... ¿Estuvo en la cárcel mein Führer?

—No hablemos de eso, concéntrate en Luna.

La poni arqueo una ceja, abrió su boca para decir algo pero no salieron palabras. Se llevó su casco derecho al mentón y reflexionó unos segundos al respecto. Algo en Eiserne Seele me recordaba a la diligente y amable señorita _Junge_ , si hubiera anticipado lo que está ocurriendo habría reservado un minuto para reconocerle su impecable labor de secretaria, el Reich está en deuda con mujeres tan entregadas a su trabajo como ella. Su encanto femenino se podía apreciar en cada cosa que hacía, aun ante tan catastróficas circunstancias. Es una pena, que mi último presente hacia su persona resultará algo tan indigno, como lo es una capsula de veneno.

—Si yo hubiera sido ella, quizá me hubiera cambiado el nombre… supongo. Los seres divinos puede que empleen otra forma de pensar.

Estaba claro que no se estaba refiriendo a ninguna dinastía o algo semejante, la Luna de hace mil años y la que conozco ahora son exactamente el mismo caballo y lo mismo puedo pensar de su hermana mayor. Puede ser una mentira creada por un pequeño grupo de caballos de élite, así como lo hacen los judíos para engañar a la humanidad, o también puede ser algo verdadero, puesto que aquí existen cosas como la magia y las criaturas mitológicas. En un mundo como este ¿Realmente la inmortalidad era algo tan extraordinario? Para mí sí, pero ellos no tenían porqué tener la misma percepción que tengo yo, un alemán.

—Háblame un poco de su traición —solicité antes de llevarme un trozo de manzana azada a la boca.

Sin embargo, para mi infortunio, la puerta de la habitación se abrió interrumpiéndonos y ahogando cualquier respuesta que Eiserne Seele estuviese a punto de darme. Las princesas Celestia y Luna regresaron como previamente habían asegurado, la criada se inclinó respetuosamente clavando su mirada en el piso. La monarquía y sus formalidades diseñadas exclusivamente para dejar en claro quien está por sobre el otro, es un esquema que no admite variación en Europa, África, Asia y claramente tampoco en Equestria. No es el caso, por ejemplo, del Nacional Socialismo y el Fascismo, donde el corazón del pueblo ha de conquistarse primero para recibir algún gesto de respeto, es decir, se trata de algo que se gana por meritó y no por un estatuto de carácter político que haga caer las penas del infierno sobre aquellos que desobedezcan.

—Mein Führer, mandaremos a un explorador a la tierra de los monos para saber si ellos pueden ayudarnos —informó Celestia.

—No soy un mono.

—Creemos que, si se parece tanto a uno, ellos han de tener algún conocimiento que nos sea de utilidad —aclaró Luna.

—Por otro lado, y visto que esta situación es muy extraña, hemos decidido que usted realizará un viaje.

—¡No me han consultado para tal propósito! —exclamé indignado, no podía creer que el mal habitó de mis generales fuera tan potente como para contagiar a los caballos.

—Descuide —intentó calmarme Celestia—. Lo dejaré en los cascos más confiables de toda Equestria, la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante, siempre encuentra soluciones a cosas como esta. No nos fallará a ninguno de los dos.

—En otras palabras —dije con voz pastosa—, no quiere lidiar con el problema que es mi presencia y no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo devolverme a Alemania.

—¡Basta de sandeces! —rugió Luna—. Mi hermana nunca le delega sus problemas a otros porque ella no los pueda solucionar, mucho menos a su estudiante.

Hice un esfuerzo por creerle, pero los ojos de las personas (en este caso caballos), revelan mucho más de lo que se puede llegar a decir. A menos que se trate de ese autómata que tienen los soviéticos por ministro de asuntos exteriores, francamente, nunca conocí a alguien tan inexpresivo como _Mólotov_ «No, Führer Hitler, el camarada Stalin no tiene ningún interés sobre Rumanía, jamás pondríamos un pie sobre ella» ¡Pamplinas y embustes de un sucio comunista degenerado!

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _La frase de un principio corresponde a:_ _Mein Kampf. Capitulo III: Reflexiones políticas sobre la época de mi permanencia en Viena. Página 80._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


	5. 1 de septiembre de 1939

**.**

 **1 de septiembre de 1939**

 _"Las minorías hacen la historia del mundo, toda vez que ellas encarnan en su entereza el sentir del resto"_

El viento soplaba, la altura que me separaba del suelo era del tamaño de un rascacielos y yo me encontraba sentado, inmutable sin atreverme a mover ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo. Viajé en un auto antes de transportarme en carroza y jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que esta última pudiera desempeñar la función de un vehículo aéreo. Aunque claro, aprovechar las características de un objeto y darles otro fin es muestra de ingenio, todavía recuerdo como sorprendimos al señor _Churchill_ y a esos cobardes parlamentarios de Londres con el diseño del _Heinkel 111_ , el cual, antes de la guerra, desempeño tareas civiles en _Lufthansa_ hasta que se descubrió su mortífero potencial como un bombardero más de la _Luftwaffe_. Estoy seguro de que estos carruajes fueron, en un principio, tirados por ponis terrestres antes que alguien tuviese la fantástica idea de colocar pegasos al frente de mando con el fin de transportar a aquellos caballos privados del maravilloso don del vuelo. Es una pena que a la par a nadie se le ocurriera diseñar un fuselaje para los vehículos que tuvieran esta función en específico, un unicornio y un poni terrestre no pueden sentir el volar por el cielo de la misma manera que lo hace un pegaso, ya que este último es criado para erradicar cualquier temor a las alturas ¡O quizá ni siquiera nazca con esa fobia si siempre tuvo su hogar lejos del suelo! Sea como fuere, estaba claro que aquí había un problema racial que nadie se había tomado la molestia de subsanar; una verdadera vergüenza para las princesas Celestia y Luna. Los soldados caballos que pusieron a mi disposición se ven bastante confiables, en su mirada logre distinguir la devoción propia de un militar comprometido con la causa, la cual no puede ser otra que defender a su pueblo. Cuando estás dispuesto a dar la vida por la comunidad, puedes caminar con la frente en alto y pedir que te reconozcan por lo que eres: Un héroe al servicio de la patria. Ese espíritu guerrero que se forja en el mundo de los camaradas soldados es algo que la juventud no solo debe vivir en carne propia, sino que ha de adoptarlo como un estilo de vida permanente, ya que cuando la gente, con su entrega y voluntad de sacrificio, decide prevalecer y trascender por los siglos de los siglos, no hay fuerza en la tierra que pueda oponerse a la consolidación de un porvenir.

—Estamos a pocos minutos de llegar a Ponyville, mein Führer —informó uno de los dos pegasos que tiraba de mi carroza voladora.

—Ponyville —me dije a mi mismo—. Mi próximo destino tiene un nombre ridículo, pero en este lugar tiene mucho sentido.

Todavía no terminaba de asimilar mi entorno en el palacio de Canterlot y ahora se me plantaba en otro completamente distinto, quizá Celestia y Luna resultaban más perspicaces de lo que pensaba a la hora de enfrentar situaciones complejas. Vislumbrar el posible desenlace de algo es muy difícil, por no decir una tarea titánica, ya que predecir el futuro es traspasar un umbral que está más allá del hombre; pero ha de hacerse cuando el pueblo así lo demanda. Esperar lo mejor no basta cuando hay tantas vidas en tus manos, ha de disponerse de todos los elementos y datos necesarios para torcerle el brazo a las expectativas y apuntar a algo concreto de lo que se pueda hacer alarde. Así, las princesas debieron predecir un camino lleno de obstáculos y decidieron echar sobre la espalda de alguien más los problemas que aparecieron intempestivamente en su camino, una costumbre muy expandida en los gobiernos democráticos y monarquías plutócratas. Es inconcebible, desde todo punto de vista, que unas lideres así conserven una pizca de legitimidad en su gobierno, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese intervenido en la toma de decisiones militares? Claramente Alemania hubiera perdido la guerra en 1940, ya que fue mi agudo instinto de lobo el que trazó el camino a la victoria, puesto que fui el único que vio el potencial del plan estructurado por el general _Von Manstein_ para atravesar las Ardenas. ¿Y para qué hablar de Rusia? La Operación _Barbarroja_ era una obra maestra, una ópera perfecta con sus cuerdas, sus instrumentos de viento y sus cantos gregorianos; sin ningún parangón en la historia. Pero, entonces en algún momento decidieron hacer oídos sordos a mis órdenes y el frente comenzó a agrietarse lentamente, hasta que se desplomó como un edificio en demolición. Yo cumplí con mi deber, desafortunadamente la traición y la cobardía de los hombres es una peste casi imposible de erradicar. Así, tengo una postura ejemplar para juzgar a otros líderes y decir sin equivocarme cuál es su verdadera naturaleza. Princesas caballo perezosas.

El carruaje aterriza con suavidad, muy diferente a los aviones en los que alguna vez viajé. Miré a mi alrededor con cautela, veía muchas casas rurales, algunas de ellas tenían un aire bávaro, pero tenían más semejanza con la típica casita irlandesa de la pradera, perteneciente a campesinos esforzados. Puede que me hayan transportado al campo, pero desde las alturas no logre divisar ninguna hectárea de maizal o trigo; aunque la verdad observe muy poco el suelo. Los pegasos se veían algo impacientes, tenía que bajarme ahora, cosa que hice, pero muy lentamente. Aunque estaba rodeado de caballitos de colores tenía mi mano derecha apretando firmemente mi _Walther_ en el bolsillo de mi uniforme, todavía no sé qué tan inofensivas son estas criaturas.

—Gracias por su servicio caballeros —agradecí a los pegasos—. Deben sentirse orgullosos de portar esa armadura y estar dispuestos a dar hasta la última gota de su sangre, por el bienestar de su pueblo. Su estatus de soldados de Equestria ennoblece su nombre, así como la de toda su descendencia ¡Qué grande es cuando se demuestra esa entrega total al ser querido y a la nación, ya que de esta tierra somos y por ella estamos dispuestos a morir! Al menos en su caso, claro está.

Los pegasos me contemplaban estupefactos, por un momento pensé que había exagerado, pero de un segundo a otro inflaron el pecho y se llevaron su casco derecho a la frente.

—¡Ha sido un placer servir a usted mein Führer! —vociferaron al unísono, antes de abrir sus alas y marcharse volando, algo que todavía no me deja de asombrar.

Los ponis a mi alrededor me evitaban de manera poco disimulada, pero había otros que simplemente no podían despegar sus ojos de mí, para ellos era algo extraño, un fenómeno que posiblemente para ellos sea peligroso. No puedo culparlos, yo acogería la misma conducta en su lugar, ante lo desconocido ser cauto es signo de prudencia.

—¡Hola mono lampiño! —gritó una voz chillona a mis espaldas, provocando que me sobresalte y casi jale el gatillo de mi arma. Me aparte bruscamente, se trataba de un caballito rosa de ojos celestes, su sonrisa apenas le cabía en la cara, me miraba con mucha ilusión y expectación, como si le trajera un regalo—. Eres Hilder ¿Cierto? El Hilder que enviaron las princesas.

Ella daba pequeños brinquitos a mi alrededor, como un saltamontes.

—Si que eres una cosa bien rara mi amigo —prosiguió—, pero de todos modos mereces una super duper ultra divertida fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida a Ponyville.

Yo me planté en su camino con autoridad, no iba a dejar que se me tratara como menos que un jefe de Estado.

—Se pronuncia Hitler —puntualicé con severidad, para luego aclarar en el mismo tono—. Soy el Führer del Tercer Reich Alemán y comandante supremo de las fuerzas alemanas. No estoy aquí por decisión propia, ni tampoco planeo quedarme mucho tiempo, así que puedes ahorrarte en planificar una fiesta de bienvenida.

—Oh, estas siendo demasiado considerado, tu fiesta esta lista desde hace una semana.

—Pero si llegué aquí hoy —objeté con justa razón—. A menos que… ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

—No, no, yo no puedo ver el futuro, eso todavía no pasa tontito, lo que quise decir es que siempre tengo una fiesta preparada para todo posible visitante inesperado que llegue, ya que si llega y no hay fiesta puede ponerse triste y creer que no es bienvenido, pero sí lo es, pero no hubo fiesta para él, a menos que yo prepare una para que se sienta feliz y todos nos sintamos feliz con él, porque no hay nada mejor que sentirse bienvenido a dónde viajas y además... —hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Quiero ayudar a hacer buenos recuerdos y los buenos recuerdos están hechos de momentos felices y una fiesta es lo mejor para crear esos momentos felices que seguramente serán conpartidos con sus futuros amigos allá donde vaya, así que aunque estés aquí poco tiempo haré que tus días y noches sean super super divertidas porque las princesas te enviarón y eso me recuerda a cuando Twilight llegó aquí y yo le hice su exorbitante y grandiosa fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, pero ella vino para ayudar como organizadora no por un problema como tú.

—Si sé de la fiesta, entonces ya no será sorpresa —objeté.

—Claro que lo será, no te he dicho cuando la haré. Es una sensación llamada "incertidumbre" no tienes idea en qué momento aparecerán globos y serpentinas, pero cuando menos lo esperes… ¡Sorpresa! apareceré y celebraremos todos juntos.

—¿Ya terminaste?

El caballito rosa se dio unos segundos para pensar, no esperaba conocer a alguien más redundante y parlanchín que _Franco_ , de verdad preferiría que me sacaran una muela en estos instantes, aunque dudo mucho que este poni me pida parte de Argelia como hizo ese mequetrefe español.

—Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, encantada de conocerte mono lampiño.

—No soy un mono lampiño maldita sea.

—¿Entonces qué eres?

—¡Un humano, soy un humano! Más específicamente un alemán.

—No sé qué es eso —respondió ella con una leve pizca de tristeza, antes de clavar sus ojos sobre mi rostro de manera muy poco disimulada y grosera—. Que bigote tan raro, mira, el mío es mucho mejor.

Dicho eso saco un mostacho postizo de su melena y lo coloco sobre su labio superior, para acto seguido hacer una pose dramática, digna de un villano de teatro, como la del casero avaro.

—Veo que has quedado impresionado —comentó—, si quieres te lo puedo prestar, ya que el tuyo es muy pequeñito. Tengo veinticuatro bigotes de repuesto en Sugarcube Corner, así que no es necesario que me lo devuelvas.

—No estoy para tus bromas —dije, tirando el mostacho al suelo. Estaba claro que esta criatura no entendía en lo más mínimo la situación—. De mí guía dependen millones de vidas alemanas, el Reich es la última resistencia real que existe al marxismo-leninismo que pretende destruir Europa, para así privar al mundo de su grandeza, la cultura fértil y superior que necesita la humanidad para trascender como un ideal de vida, donde la naturaleza y la civilización alcanzan su armonía.

—¡Yo sé mucho de armonía! —dijo con entusiasmo Pinkie Pie—. Soy el elemento de la risa.

—¡Con risas no vas a detener a los rusos! —repliqué rudamente, abriendo mis brazos— ¿Acaso crees que podemos hacer reír al enemigo hasta morir? ¿Tirarnos pasteles entre nosotros como Charles Chaplin o Mickey Mouse? ¡No! El enemigo no entiende de clemencia, solo conoce la brutalidad, solo sabe de la barbarie ¡Y aun así tú dices, Oh, mírenme, soy Pinkie Pie y los haré soltar carcajadas porque soy un caballo parlanchín y rosado! ¡Pero antes que te des cuenta vas a formar parte del platillo principal en su cena y veremos si puedes seguir riéndote.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—¿Ah?

—¡Eso estuvo genial! Moviste muy rápido esas cosas y tu voz era tan potente como la de un dragón, pero uno grande ya que Spike no puede gritar tan fuerte; salvo cuando eructa pergaminos.

—¿A qué cosas te refieres?

—Esas cosas de ahí —dijo ella, señalando el final de mi brazo.

—¿Te refieres a mis manos?

—Si así las llamas, si, fue super duper divertido ¿Cómo le llamas a esas pequeñas patas que tienes en tus manos?

—Se llaman dedos.

—Asombroso, nos vamos a divertir un montón contigo aquí.

Antes de que respondiera a eso un sonido galopante creciente llamó mi atención, al girar mi cabeza hacia la derecha vi a un unicornio acercándose rápidamente, se detuvo a un metro de distancia y comenzó a recuperar el aire que previamente perdió producto de su acelerado ritmo.

—Usted… usted… —se dio un momento antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Usted es Adolf Hitler, cierto?

—Si, así es.

—Adolf Hitler, Führer del Tercer Reich Alemán y comandante supremo de las fuerzas alemanas de un continente llamado Europa, que está en guerra contra el judaísmo internacional.

—Correcto, cada palabra de lo que ha dicho es verdad ¿Quién es usted?

—Lo siento, tenía que cerciorarme primero. Mi nombre es Starlight Glimmer, vine de parte de la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle, para llevarlo al castillo donde pasará su estadía en Ponyville.

—¿Y por qué los pegasos no me dejaron en la entrada de ese castillo que mencionas?

—No lo sé, supongo que no es la costumbre —dijo Starlight con cierta reticencia—. ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—Vivo aquí.

—Me refiero a en este momento, en este lugar y junto a Adolf Hitler.

—Pues vine a recibirlo y lo invité a su fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa.

—¿Cómo supiste que venía? Twilight todavía no le ha avisado a ninguna de nuestras amigas.

—Eso me molestó un poco, yo debería ser la primera en enterarme de este tipo de cosas, pero las perdono porque de todos modos siempre me enteró.

—Eso no responde mi…

—Oh, recordé que tengo que ayudar a la señora Cake con un pedido ¡Adiós! —dijo Pinkie y se marchó galopando rápidamente lejos de aquí.

Cuando se marchó me sentí aliviado, era claro que había estado tratando con una niña con una vaga noción de la realidad, aunque en estos momentos esa afirmación se tuerza fácilmente, como una ramita, por el peso de las circunstancias. Finalmente estaba frente a alguien que me reconocía apenas verme, es una pena que no saludara correctamente con el brazo alzado, pero es comprensible la falta de dicha formalidad careciendo de un brazo que alzar en primer lugar. A diferencia del primer caballo, este, el cual poseía un cuerno, de ahí su denominación racial, se veía mucho más centrado tanto en sus gestos como en su tono de voz.

—Siento no haber llegado antes —se disculpó—, estábamos ocupadas preparando todo para su estadía indefinida aquí.

—Entiendo que frente a una eventualidad no todo puede tener una ejecución perfecta, sin embargo, lo que no logro entender, es como una información tan importante como mi advenimiento es dominada por alguien fuera del supuesto circulo de poder más importante de Equestria.

—Bueno… ella es Pinkie y sabe cosas.

—¿Qué cosas sabe?

—Quisiera saberlo, pero no se preocupe, todos los ponis de Ponyville son equestres amables que nunca le harían daño a nadie. Salvo muy pequeñas excepciones desde que llegue aquí —Starlight sonrió nerviosamente y se apresuró a añadir—: pero no digo que ahora vaya a ser una de esas excepciones, claro que no.

—Señorita Starlight, hágame el favor de llevarme de una vez por todas frente a la princesa de la amistad, que al fin y al cabo para eso estoy aquí. Tengo una guerra a la que volver, una nación que levantar y un continente al que rescatar ¿Tiene idea la maldad latente qué representa el judaísmo para el mundo?

—Uhm… en realidad la carta de la princesa Celestia fue muy vaga al respecto —admitió.

En ese momento despertó en mi corazón una sana envidia, puesto que los ojos que todavía no veían el abismo oscuro creado por los vicios y malicias humanas eran tan afortunados como inocentes. No obstante, era menester abrir los ojos, ya que cuando están cerrados el enemigo confabula y ataca, muchas veces por la espalda como el caso de Alemania en 1918 con el fin de la Gran Guerra. De ahí nacen los mensajeros de la verdad, esos que iluminan su época aminorando las tinieblas que están al servicio de los heraldos de la mentira. _Karl Marx_ fue uno de esos heraldos, esparciendo junto a _Friedrich Engels_ una idea errónea de socialismo, como si de verdad esa aspiración pudiese concretarse ligadas a ideas decadentes como el internacionalismo y la lucha de clases. El verdadero socialismo, el de verdad, es aquel que apunta a la unión y fraternización de las clases, y fruto de esa unión crear una sociedad superior, de ahí que el socialismo ha de ser nacionalista, ya que es la idea de la nación la que une a todos los alemanes sin importar su origen. El resultado: ¡Alemania la mayor potencia mundial, un fénix que renace de sus cenizas!

—No te preocupes, Starlight Glimmer —le dije con suavidad posicionando paternalmente mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza—. Guíame, yo te diré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el judío.

Fue así como comenzó un largo relato camino al castillo, pero con la compañía de un elemento infranqueable que siempre ha dominado mi discurso: La verdad.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo con sus reviews, y un especial agradecimiento a Sir Clemens, cuya labor revisadora me es indispensable para entregarles una actualización mucho mejor._

 _Fanfiction me puso varios problemas técnicos para publicar esta actualización. Saludos a mi lector de China._

 _La frase de un principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Capítulo_ _X: Causas del Desastre. Página 311._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


	6. Diplomacia

**.**

 **Diplomacia**

 _"El marxismo marchará con la democracia hasta que consiga, por vía indirecta, sus fines criminales"_

Es curioso de mencionar, pero realicé más viajes fuera de Alemania como conquistador, que por cortesía diplomática. En _Bad Polzin_ , durante la guerra contra Polonia, tuve el agrado de visitar a mis valientes hombres que luchaban por regresar las tierras robadas en la Gran Guerra, así como vengar a sus hermanos de sangre, víctimas de un gobierno arbitrario que aspiraba a erradicar de su país todo vestigio cultural de la raza germánica. Ahí, por cortos periodos de tiempo, tuve la oportunidad de contemplar la arquitectura, no pudiendo distinguir rasgos que lograrán disociar completamente la técnica y arte alemán de lo que se podía apreciar en las calles polacas. En Francia, durante el armisticio de 1940, la diferencia se vio acrecentada por razones obvias, fue una experiencia tan impresionante arquitectónicamente hablando, como la reunión que mantuve con _Mussolini_ en la bella y esplendida ciudad de Venecia; esos días fueron los mejores de toda mi vida. Los países eslavos también tenían mucho que ofrecer, pero no podían competir con Europa Occidental, mucho menos la Unión Soviética, puesto que el sistema comunista nivela todas las cosas habidas y por haber siempre hacia abajo. Ahora bien, nunca, en ninguno de mis viajes, vi algo que me hiciera preguntarme en qué rayos estaban pensando cuando lo construyeron; esa es la reacción que me provocó el castillo de la princesa de la amistad. En primer lugar, tenía una apariencia más similar a una casa en un árbol que un castillo, y, en segundo lugar, los rayos del sol reflejados en el extraño mineral del que está construido casi me dejaron ciego al llegar. Sin mis ojos no puedo comandar un ejército, así que los necesito todavía. Starlight Glimmer intentó subsanar el daño, utilizando un extraño brillo turquesa curador, que al cabo de dos minutos logró aliviar el dolor. No me atreví a decir mucho al respecto, ni mencionar la incompetencia de los arquitectos detrás este monstruoso proyecto, pero si me empleé toda la potencia de mis pulmones en hacer notar el grado de mi malestar.

En el momento en que las enormes puertas me brindaron el acceso al castillo, tuve que retractarme para mis adentros, ya que el interior de la edificación compensaba de sobremanera la fachada. Por unos segundos quedé petrificado con mis pies firmes en el suelo, ahora definitivamente me sentía dentro de un cuento de hadas, ya que me es imposible concebir un entorno que transmita esa magia especial de los libros infantiles, aquella que aviva el fuego que hierve el caldero hirviente de la imaginación. El unicornio me pidió que lo siguiera, caminé por el imponente pasillo, las suelas de mis botas hacían ruido, todo era tan pulido y brillante que cada instante se convertía en un deleite.

—Aquí vamos —se dijo Starlight Glimmer así misma, respirando con un poco de nerviosismo ¿Será acaso que la princesa de la amistad era una tirana que maltrataba a su servidumbre? No me dio tiempo a preguntar al respecto, puesto que un nuevo sitio se me revelaba. Y, como si esto fuera una escala en ascenso, esta vez quedé boquiabierto ante lo que vi.

Se trataba de una sala de reuniones, de eso no cabía duda, ya que tanto la mesa redonda como las sobresalientes sillas así lo dejaban de manifiesto. Sin embargo, tal mundano propósito se transformaba en una escena épica de una ópera de _Wagner_ , si se realizaba aquí. No era de extrañar que esta habitación esté constituida esencialmente del mismo material que el resto del castillo, lo particular, entonces, eran otros elementos, como el mapa en tres dimensiones de lo que no puede ser otra cosa que el reino de Equestria, el cual deja en estado de inferioridad a la maqueta de Germania que elaboré junto a _Albert Speer_. Otra cosa se podía apreciar al levantar la cabeza, ya que el techo podía hacer alarde del candelabro más extravagante e impresionante que mis ojos hayan tenido la dicha de ver jamás, gozando de un diseño realizado por la propia madre naturaleza, al tratarse de las raíces de un árbol.

—¿Está todo bien?

El sonido de una nueva voz me hizo regresar a la realidad fantasiosa, frente a mí yacía observándome otro unicornio morado, solo que de otro tono mucho más oscuro que el primero. Sin embargo, lo que vi a simple vista no era tal, ya que además de un cuerno también poseía alas con las que volar. Esto revelaba su clara relación con las princesas perezosas de Canterlot.

—Lo siento —me disculpe—, todo esto me sigue pareciendo muy extraño.

—Estoy al tanto de su situación, señor Hitler ¿O prefiere que me refiera a usted como «mein Führer»?

—Ya que estoy a merced de su hospitalidad, y que dependo de usted para regresar a mi patria, le concedo la libertad para referirse a mí como le plazca —aclaré en un tono solemne, pero tenía que recalcar algo fundamental—. Esto siempre y cuando, no me compare con un mono lampiño.

—¿Entonces no lo es?

—¡Claro que no lo soy! ¿Cómo puede preguntar algo, cuya respuesta es tan obvia? ¿Dónde ha visto un mono lampiño que tuviese la más mínima semejanza con mi persona?

—Lo siento, es que la carta de las princesas mencionaba tal posibilidad.

La furia recorría mis venas, me sentía muy tentado a darle rienda suelta a un sermón que estoy seguro estos caballos recordarán toda su equina vida, pero, no resultaba prudente dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, mucho menos en una situación tan delicada. Ya sea por fortuna o calamidad, la guerra puso mis nervios aprueba en múltiples ocasiones, por lo que sabía muy bien cómo controlarme. De esto último dependió la vida de millones de personas, y tengo el orgullo de decir que durante todo el curso de la guerra mi intuición aseguró a la _Wehrmacht_ victorias aplastantes contra el enemigo comunista y capitalista.

—La perdono, no es su culpa después de todo —dije en un tono algo tosco.

—Gracias, Führer Hitler, de verdad quiero que su estadía aquí sea lo más grata posible —declaró sinceramente—. Estoy segura de que ya lo ha notado, pero de todos modos me presento, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle.

—La princesa de la amistad —añadió Starlight Glimmer, cuya presencia se me había olvidado—. Si una poni es capaz de hacerlo regresar a su mundo, esa poni es ella.

—De verdad eso espero, la situación de mi país es apremiante.

—Es cierto —convino Starlight—. Hay unos terribles seres llamados judíos en el mundo donde el Führer pertenece, y han confabulado para destruir su país por medio del engaño y la manipulación. Son unos verdaderos monstruos que quieren destruir la raza alemana y todo lo bueno y noble que existe.

—Eso suena terrible —admitió Twilight.

—Exacto, la salvación de mi pueblo es por lo que necesito volver lo antes posible, hay muy pocos hombres dispuestos a hacer frente a los judíos y desarticular su plan para erradicar la cultura occidental. Si Alemania cae en las manos de los judíos, entonces el mundo se verá envuelto por un velo de decadencia que llevará a toda Europa al borde del precipicio.

—Buscaré en cada uno de mis libros algo que nos pueda ayudar. Le prometo que haré todo lo posible para que su pueblo no tenga que prescindir de usted.

La princesa de la amistad caminó hacia la puerta y asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

—¡Spike! —exclamó y al instante se escucharon unos pequeños pasos que se aproximaban.

Transcurrieron diez segundos y llegó trotando una criatura que fácilmente podía identificar con una lagartija, pero esta era mucho más grande, de hecho, tenía una postura bípeda como la mía, a pesar de tener garras en lugar de pies y manos. Sus escamas gozaban de una limpieza impecable, la mayoría de ellas eran de color morado, mientras que otras tenían una tonalidad esmeralda como sus ojos de reptil. Se trataba de un ser pequeñito nada intimidante, aunque seguramente de haberme encontrado con él antes, me hubiera inundado el pavor. Mi tolerancia era prueba de que cada vez, de manera más pronunciada, mi cerebro se estaba acostumbrando a las cosas extrañas de estas tierras.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —preguntó nerviosa la pequeña lagartija.

—Spike, por favor haznos el favor de mostrarle su habitación al Führer Hitler. Starlight y yo estaremos en la biblioteca buscando algo que nos sea de utilidad para abrir alguna especie de portal o algo así.

—Oh, así que eres Hitler, me encanta tu ropa amigo.

—Es mi uniforme.

—¿El mundo al que pertenece, tiene algún nombre en específico? —preguntó Twilight Sparkle.

—Se llama Tierra —respondí con obviedad, pero entonces me puse a pensar. En este mundo mágico existen criaturas mitológicas y cosas que pertenecen, igualmente, a la cosmovisión de los hombres que vivieron milenios atrás. Aunque actualmente sea correcto denominar a mi mundo como «La Tierra», quizá no puedan reconocerla si su percepción de ella sea mítica.

—Sin embargo —proseguí—, es posible que no encuentren mi mundo por ese nombre. Tengan en cuenta también el nombre de Midgard, el mundo de los hombres creado por Odín y sus hermanos Vilie y Ve. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que encuentren a mi mundo por el nombre de Gea, la cual es posterior al Caos y surge del Tártaro.

—Entonces su mundo se puede encontrar por tres nombres, eso es interesante, sobre todo el último. Creo que ya sé en cuales libros buscar —dijo Twilight Sparkle.

—Son solo los que recuerdo por el momento, la guerra no da mucho espacio al enriquecimiento intelectual y debilita el que ya se ha adquirido.

—De todos modos, muchas gracias, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Ciertamente resultaba gratificante hallar ese nivel de compromiso y entusiasmo, ahora entiendo mucho mejor por qué las princesas Celestia y Luna me enviaron aquí; sin duda estaban muy conscientes de su inutilidad en este asunto y me mandaron con alguien verdaderamente capaz. Esa entrega a la labor, con la sola orden de hacerlo, me recordaba a mi estimado _Joseph Goebbels_ , quien una vez convencido de la grandiosidad del Nacional Socialismo, entendió como ningún otro que mis palabras hallan su ultimo fundamento en la verdad incorregible. De ahí que nunca me contradijera en absolutamente nada, una virtud que, de haberse esparcido entre esos militares de academia, habría cambiado el curso de la guerra desde hace mucho. Volví a expresar mi más sincera gratitud y acompañé a la lagartija morada por el pasillo, llegando a unas largas escaleras que daban acceso a los pisos superiores.

—Espero que podamos llevarnos bien mientras estas aquí, ciertamente te ves un poco raro, pero aquí estamos acostumbrados a ser visitados por cosas alucinantes como tú.

—Hazme el favor de no referirte a mi como «cosa». Soy Adolf Hitler, Führer del Tercer Reich Germánico y comandante supremo de las fuerzas alemanas.

—Eso suena asombroso viejo, mi nombre es Spike y soy el ayudante número uno de Twilight.

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegamos a un corredor con doce puertas, seguí a la lagartija ayudante muy de cerca hasta que se detuvo frente a una, abriéndola para acto seguido invitarme a entrar primero. Acepté la cortesía y al atravesar el umbral quedé muy contento, ya que mi cuarto se veía provisionado de todos los elementos básicos: una cama, un librero, un armario, un escritorio con su silla y un baño privado.

—Es modesto, pero acogedor —comentó Spike—. Twilight selecciono algunos libros que pueden ser de tu interés, en el escritorio encontrarás hojas, sobres, plumas y tinta por si deseas escribir alguna carta y en el baño hay jabón y sales aromáticas.

Me acerqué a la ventana para ver el exterior, desde ahí podía apreciar todo Ponyville, es extraño que resulte un pueblo tan pequeño estando tan cerca de la capital. Canterlot debe ser el centro más importante de bienes y servicios, cuando el gobierno es competente, la riqueza de las grandes ciudades salpica a los sectores más humildes ¿Podría ser, que este frente a un gobierno corrupto? Realmente pongo en tela de juicio que alguna vez las princesas hayan sentido lo que es el hambre, así como la austeridad, aunque también puede ser que los dueños de los medios de producción estén completamente disociados de la clase trabajadora y humilde. Sin ese fuerte lazo de fraternidad nacional, que hace que el rico ayude al pobre por el meró hecho de ser de la misma raza, tenemos una sociedad fracasada y capitalista ¡Porque no se trata de fomentar una caridad superficial que solo aminoré el problema, sino que es un regalo tanto al que entrega como el que recibe! ¡Nadie quiere vivir rodeado de gente miserable y famélica, cuando se regala al prójimo, es la propia nación la que se ayuda y pone uno a uno los ladrillos de su gran obra colectiva!

—Oye, apestas amigo.

Giré mi cabeza, Spike la lagartija olfateaba groseramente mi uniforme.

—Si no te lo habían dicho, entonces seré el primero, hueles realmente mal ¿Estuviste dentro de una chimenea o algo así?

Incliné mi cabeza, aspiré el aroma que impregnaba mi ropa. Si, ese era el olor de la guerra, la esencia del campo de batalla, o en otras palabras… la combinación de sudor, pólvora y combustible. Aunque ese último elemento me extrañó un poco en un principio, me sentía afortunado de que podía excluir el de la sangre, ya que no me encontraba herido. Necesitaba una limpieza tanto de mi cuerpo como de mi vestimenta. Spike resultó ser un animal muy intuitivo, ya que mi sola expresión reveló mis pretensiones; una cualidad muy común en la servidumbre.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de tu ropa. Puedes dejarlas en el canasto que está dentro del armario. Ahí también hay toallas si las necesitas.

—Perfecto, muchas gracias Spike, el ayudante de la princesa.

—De nada mein Führer, me avisas cuando estés listo, ya sabes cómo llamarme.

La lagartija salió de mi habitación, al revisar el armario confirmé lo que me había dicho, por lo que procedí a despojarme de mi uniforme para cubrir mi cuerpo con las toallas. Solo había alfombra debajo de mi cama, por lo que mis pies estaban a merced de la frialdad del suelo. No me era cómodo estar desnudo en otro mundo, incluso veía más ameno tomar un baño durante un bombardeo, pero sabiendo que estoy en mi patria. No obstante, el agua caliente y el vapor son muy recomendables para aclarar ideas, por lo que posiblemente en algún momento mi mente arroje luces sobre ese enorme espacio en blanco de mis recuerdos; estoy casi seguro de que el saber cómo llegue aquí, me ayudará a saber cómo salir. Me acerqué a la cama y guardé mi cruz de hierro y mi _Walther_ debajo de la almohada, sostuve frente a mis ojos un papel que siempre llevaba conmigo, y cuyo texto marcó mí destino:

Artículo 231 del Tratado de Versalles «Los gobiernos aliados y sus socios declaran, y Alemania así lo reconoce, que este país y sus aliados son responsables de las pérdidas y daños sufridos por los gobiernos aliados y asociados, así como por todos los súbditos, como consecuencia de la guerra que les fue impuesta por el ataque de Alemania y sus aliados»

Si, este era el artículo que recitaba con más frecuencia en mis discursos en la cervecería _Sterneckerbräu_ , para luego hacer lo mismo en otras instancias más extravagantes y con un público más numeroso; me regocijaba conseguir el odio iracundo de los rojos. Sacarlo de mi bolsillo y leerlo en soledad siempre logra reavivar mis fuerzas para continuar mi obra hasta las últimas consecuencias, las personas y las motivaciones detrás de cada una de estas palabras no pueden yacer en las páginas de la historia impunes. La victoria de Alemania trae consigo una nueva percepción de los hechos, el mundo sabrá qué tan maligno y pueril es el lado que defienden.

—¡Ayudante Spike, requiero de tus servicios! —vociferé, guardando el papel junto a mi _Walther_.

La lagartija morada entró y se me quedo mirando fijamente, como lo hizo hace un rato ese caballo rosado llamado Pinkie Pie.

—¿Por qué eres tan calvo? —preguntó la lagartija sin decoro—. Amigo, eres el primer mono que veo con tan poco pelo.

Me lleve los dedos de mi mano derecha a mis sienes, en el horizonte de mis pensamientos resonaba la cabalgata de las _Valkirias_ , esta vez no iba a ahogar el sermón de dos horas.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo con sus reviews, y un especial agradecimiento a Sir Clemens, cuya labor revisadora me es indispensable para entregarles una actualización mucho mejor._

 _La frase de un principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Volumen II: El movimiento Nacional Socialista. Capítulo I: Weltanschauung y Partido. Página 294._

 _-Aclaración: Weltanschauung es un concepto alemán que puede entenderse como "Visión del mundo"._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

 _Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo._


	7. Águila Imperial

**.**

 **Águila Imperial**

 _"Ser ciudadano de este Reich, aunque sea como barrendero, tendrá que conceptuarse más digno que ser Rey en un Estado extranjero"_

Hay cosas que para obtenerlas es menester un método apropiado, no soy tan ingenuo para exigir disciplina y entrega absoluta a la causa, sin antes hacer brotar del corazón del individuo esa necesidad acérrima por sacrificarse, por incurrir en la destrucción de todo estándar y llegar mucho más allá; porque de lo contrario ya no podría vivir consigo mismo. Ahí, donde la mente vislumbra los palacios celestiales de la gran obra, es donde nace el fanatismo, un elemento indispensable para la concreción de toda aspiración que esté por sobre el hombre. Fui testigo en primera fila de la devoción que puede expresar el espíritu humano, en mi memoria resuena el « _Sieg Heil_ » con el brazo alzado de dos millones de obreros en _Tempelhof_ , por las celebraciones del 1 de mayo, el cual corresponde al día del trabajador. La luz de las antorchas incandescentes de un millón de hombres en 1933, que ven con esperanza y optimismo mi nombramiento como Canciller, días en que Alemania podía caer en las profundidades abismales de la miseria que le fue impuesta, o podía levantarse y demostrar al mundo de lo que es capaz un pueblo unido con deseos de seguir viviendo. Confiado en que esa fuerza avasalladora existe, porque existe la razón, intenté despertar en la pequeña lagartija morada la pasión y la virtud de la entrega, siendo un siervo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle tuve un muy buen inicio, e intenté adjudicarme los rasgos que hacían del caballo morado un ser merecedor de obediencia. Así, expliqué que, como la Princesa, erradiqué de mi país muchos males, promoví la fraternidad, la lectura y el respetó, mientras que siempre procuré gobernar con benevolencia y humildad, ayudando a que la armonía pudiera esparcirse en todos los círculos sociales.

—Asombroso, no imagine que estábamos recibiendo a un héroe de otra dimensión —reconoció Spike con exaltación. La verdad no era la primera vez que llegaba a mis oídos tal comparación, _Himmler_ en una ocasión declaró sin pudor que era la reencarnación del espíritu heroico de _Rienzi._ Ya quisiera yo que fuese verdad, pero desde las trincheras hasta el escritorio en la Cancillería, sigo siendo el mismo hombre.

—Ahora entiendo mi error —prosiguió —. De verdad lo siento Führer, alguien como tú no merece que lo comparen de esa manera con un mono. Es como si a Twilight la compararan con un burro, cuando ella ha hecho tanto por sus amigas y Equestria.

—Tranquilo, ayudante Spike —dije, posicionando mi mano derecha sobre su pequeño hombro de lagarto, sus ojos brillaban con fervor y arrepentimiento a la vez, eso era lo que quería conseguir—. Jura lealtad a mí, que tus hechos digan más que tus palabras, en mi patria contaré historias de como aquí fui asistido de forma diligente y servil, para que tu nombre sea sinónimo de grandeza entre los hombres. Ayudándome a mí, se ayudan a millones de personas, que esperan mi llegada para salvarlos del mal, tú puedes colaborar a que vidas continúen su existencia en mi mundo.

—¡Quiero servir a un héroe como tu Führer! —exclamó entusiasta y fuerte.

—Es mejor que digas «mein Führer» —puntualicé suavemente, no quería apagar la llama ahora que estaba encendida y potente.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—Y trátame de manera más formal, acorde a mi rango.

—También puedo hacer eso.

—Lava mi ropa ahora mismo y después espérame en el pasillo.

—¡Afirmativo mein Führer! —dijo, posicionando una de sus garras en la frente, un gesto militar común que me fue grató. Quizá después pueda enseñarle a hacer el saludo romano característico de nuestro movimiento.

—Perfecto.

La pequeña lagartija morada trotó velozmente cargando el canasto con mi uniforme gris, podía estar feliz de que un nuevo soldado marchaba en mis filas, y de que, en el castillo, hubiera agua caliente y limpia con la que asearme. Una vez que abandoné el baño, ya sin ningún vestigio de aroma a gasolina o pólvora, me dispuse a mirar al pasillo, donde el ayudante Spike me esperaban obedientemente para hacerme de mi ropa ahora limpia. Me asombró el corto tiempo que tomó hacer un trabajo tan eficiente, ni siquiera con todo el poder del Estado era posible limpiar una vestimenta con tanta celeridad; ante mí tengo un elemento muy valioso para el futuro. Me vestí, coloque mis pertenencias en mis bolsillos, me puse la cruz de hierro donde corresponde y posicioné mi gorro de visera negra en mi cabeza, estaba listo para explorar este pueblo rural y colorido. Manifesté mis intenciones a Spike, y éste se mostró preocupado.

—Deberíamos avisarle a Twilight —sugirió.

—¿Quieres decir que tenemos el deber de pedirle permiso? —inferí indignado—. Yo no le debo obediencia a ningún extranjero, solo respondo ante el pueblo alemán, cuya voluntad me ha puesto a la cabeza del Reich y del ejercitó.

—Pero mein Führer…

—¡Nada de peros! —le interrumpí—. Voy a salir de este castillo y tú me vas a acompañar.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando usted se haga responsable de cualquier cosa que pase, entonces no tengo problemas.

Al parecer el ayudante Spike todavía no terminaba de conocerme, puesto que pocos hombres tienen el valor de no restarle ni un ápice de responsabilidad a sus actos, como yo. Alemania y el mundo fueron testigos de cuan comprometido y coherente fui y sigo siendo, con la causa nacional. Después del fracaso del _Putsch de Munich_ , era de esperar que las autoridades de la corrupta y mediocre _República de Weimar_ intentaran ajusticiarme en febrero de 1924, bajo sus decadentes ideas liberales que dejaban crecer un comunismo virulento en la población. Poco sabían que, en el corazón de cada alemán que se aprecie de serlo, la nación y la raza forman un vínculo indestructible a la hora de tomar decisiones. No les faltaba razón a esas sanguijuelas burócratas, yo definitivamente era culpable… ¡Pero mi única culpa por sobre todas las cosas era defender los derechos del pueblo alemán! Así lo entendieron todos en ese tribunal, incluido el juez.

—Nunca le he restado importancia a mi participación en lo que hago. Aunque me cueste la cabeza.

—No sé porque, pero no me tranquiliza escuchar eso.

—Olvida todas tus inquietudes, guíame a la salida.

—Intentaré lo primero y haré lo segundo. Ahora mismo Twilight debe seguir en la biblioteca junto a Starlight, así que movámonos.

Bajamos por las mismas escaleras por las que previamente habíamos transitado, pasamos cerca de la sala de reuniones de la princesa y caminamos tranquilamente a las enormes puertas principales del castillo, para salir sin ningún tropiezo. Hoy hace un excelente clima, si tuviera que adivinar diría que es verano, pero también podría ser primavera, ya que las flores están esplendidas. Caminé junto a mi nueva lagartija ayudante, nuevamente, como era de esperar, todas las miradas se posaban sobre mí, aunque yo no hiciera nada particularmente llamativo. Sin embargo, esta vez los caballitos se mostraban menos temerosos que la última vez, siendo una expresión curiosa la que predominó en la gran mayoría de los presentes. La única diferencia sustancial a la que podía adjudicar la razón de esto es que esta vez me encuentro acompañado por el servil reptil del castillo, el cual, inesperadamente, se detiene en seco al pasar junto a una florería. Su tamaño resultaba tan minúsculo, que casi tropiezo con él. Su estado era de petrificación absoluta, pero su semblante revelaba una hipnosis y concentración intensa hacia algo, dirigí mi vista a donde apuntaban sus ojos, divisando un unicornio blanco de melena color índigo, resultaba un animal muy bello puesto que en su cara relucían unos ojos azules muy arios. Al vernos nos saludó amablemente moviendo su extremidad delantera derecha, para acto seguido acercarse disimulando muy bien la incomodidad que ha de generar mi presencia.

—Buenas tardes Spike ¿Cómo van las cosas en el castillo?

—Muy bien Rarity —contestó la lagartija, pero a los pocos segundos, casi corrigiéndose, añadió—: Aunque tenemos una visita inesperada, directo desde Canterlot, el Führer del Tercer Reich Germánico y comandante supremo de las fuerzas alemanas, Adolf Hitler.

—Es una presentación muy extravagante Spike —opinó el unicornio llamado Rarity—. Pero ¿Qué significa «Führer»? ¿Y qué es el Tercer Reich Germánico?

—Führer es una palabra que pertenece al mundo de la política, significa líder —me apresuré a aclarar—, mientras que el Tercer Reich Germánico es mi patria, Alemania.

—En síntesis, usted es el líder de Alemania. Es la primera vez que escucho de la existencia de su patria, pero es un honor hablar con alguien de la realeza.

—Alemania no es una monarquía —corregí—, es un imperio conformado por todas las naciones con parentesco cultural. Ya sea en menor o mayor grado, todos los alemanes han de estar unidos bajo una misma bandera, ya que solo así se puede garantizar su supervivencia. Pelear y discutir entre nosotros es lo que nos hizo débiles en el pasado, ahora, ya no más.

—Cielos, es un mensaje de unidad muy… enérgico —dijo Rarity, en un tono que revelaba un matiz de incomodidad. No obstante, esto último no duro mucho, antes de que me diera cuenta aquel caballito mágico estaba dando vueltas a mi alrededor observándome fijamente. ¿Será una costumbre mirar de esa manera a los recién llegados?

—Señor Hitler —continuó—, usted lleva una ropa realmente esplendida. Nunca había visto nada semejante, es elegante, a la medida y formal a la vez. Manifiesta dominio y fortaleza.

—Es mi uniforme —puntualicé.

—¿Así visten todos en su país? Es ciertamente impresionante.

No me extrañó en lo más mínimo la simpatía del caballo por mi ropa, en su momento, el partido hizo gran furor con las _Sturmabtilung SA_ , cuyos miembros con sus camisas pardas se destacaban por sobre los mugrosos comunistas, cuyo temor a la limpieza y el aseo personal les costó muchos votos en un principio. _Hugo Boss_ hizo un trabajo igualmente magnifico al confeccionar también la vestimenta negra de las _Schutzstaffel SS_ , nunca un movimiento jugó tanto con los elementos visuales como nosotros, siendo a través de los ojos y los oídos por los que llegamos a los corazones de todo el pueblo. La imagen es una herramienta muy útil para convencer a las masas y cuando los elevados ideales del Nacional Socialismo así lo demandan.

—No me atrevería a decir que todos en Alemania visten así, pero en los tiempos que corren, se ha intensificado la producción de uniformes, sobre todo en tallas más reducidas para los jóvenes comprometidos con la defensa del Reich.

—¿Defensa? —preguntó Rarity extrañada.

—Así es —reafirmé—. Mi pueblo y mi nación se encuentran en peligro. Sin embargo, desconozco como regresar para guiar a mis soldados a la victoria final. De ahí que esté aquí, en estos momentos la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle es la única que puede ayudarme.

—Él es un héroe, Rarity —declaró Spike convencido—. Pertenece a un mundo donde unos seres malévolos llamados judíos quieren destruir la armonía. Solo el Führer, líder de la Gran Alemania puede detenerlos ¿No es genial?

—Ciertamente lo es —dijo contemplándome—. Señor Hitler, permítame rectificar mi mala educación, no me he presentado como es debido. Como ya sabe, mi nombre es Rarity, soy modista y tengo una boutique aquí en Ponyville y en otras partes de Equestria. Sería un placer poder conocerlo un poco más, así como a su… uniforme.

Resultaba curioso la manera en que este unicornio hablaba, un tono de voz muy distinguido y delicado me recordaba un poco a la directora _Leni Riefenstahl_ , cuya sensibilidad, creatividad, elegancia e inteligencia nos hizo destacar en el escenario político con sus revolucionarios largometrajes propagandísticos. Claro, ese era su lado blando, pero cuando se trataba de dirigir a los demás adoptaba una postura firme, pero justa, al acecho de su equipo de producción como un lobo tras su presa. Me pregunto si existirá algún poni que se le iguale, pero por ahora no descartaré a este unicornio llamado Rarity.

—Me gustaría compartir una taza de té con usted, hay un proyecto que me ha llegado desde Canterlot, al que todavía no estoy muy segura de adherir.

—¿Y por qué piensa que mi presencia puede empujar a aceptar un ofrecimiento que desconozco?

—Ya lo vera, confié en mí, hoy parece mi día de suerte.

—Quería llevar al Führer a Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity —avisó Spike en un tono infantil.

—Spike, estoy segura de que el señor Hitler puede ir a Sweet Apple Acres cuando quiera, en mi caso tengo un límite de tiempo para responder la propuesta de Canterlot. ¿Applejack los está esperando?

—No, pero…

—Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, por favor Spike, no será mucho tiempo. Lo prometo.

La pequeña lagartija se encogió de hombros resignado, ese poder de convencimiento definitivamente era muy _Riefenstahl_. Sin embargo, mi compromiso para con mis camaradas era siempre intransable, por lo que me dispuse a apoyar a mi nuevo ayudante en sus pretensiones turísticas. Sin embargo, antes que de mis labios surgiera una palabra, sobre mí se cerneó una gran sombra, acallando mi intervención. Giré mi cabeza hacia las alturas, esperando encontrar un eclipse, pero lo que vi fue un plumaje negro y unas garras que hicieron de mis hombros su lugar de reposo. Sus colosales alas se cerraron y entonces me invadió tanto el terror como la maravilla, siendo una gloriosa águila bicéfala la que se posó sobre mí. El espíritu magnánimo de _Carlomagno_ vive en este animal que simboliza la unión de la dignidad imperial del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico.

—Mein Führer —dijo susurrante Spike—, no se mueva. Esa cosa es enorme, ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Soy más resistente de lo que aparento.

—¿De dónde habrá salido semejante ave? —preguntó Rarity en un tono temeroso.

—Tranquilos, esta noble criatura no ha de tener ninguna mala intención. Mírenlo, es majestuoso, simplemente buscaba un lugar en el que descansar.

Repentinamente la gigantesca águila abrió y movió sus alas, aleteando con la suficiente fuerza como para levantarme unos centímetros del suelo. La ráfaga de aire que generó resultó suficientemente intensa para enviar a mi leal reptil varios metros hacia atrás. De sus dos cabezas el animal emitió un chillido que casi destroza mis tímpanos, para acto seguido elevarme por sobre todos los caballos y casas, secuestrándome. Evidentemente, para mi enorme lamentar, estaba frente a un águila bicéfala insidiosa; posiblemente enviada por los aliados. _Carlomagno_ debe estar revolcándose en su tumba en _Aquisgrán_ , pero ese es un destino más clemente que ser comido por aves. Intenté no entrar en pánico, de mi bolsillo saqué mi _Walther_ contemplando dos posibles opciones: Le disparaba y me caía de una altura de cincuenta metros, o me disparaba a mí para evitar el doloroso final que me esperaba. Escuché que la muerte de un disparó en la cabeza es instantánea, no se siente dolor, pero la verdad preferiría el cianuro del que me provisionó _Himmler_. Miré el horizonte, faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara detrás de las montañas, espero que Spike sepa luchar contra águilas gigantes de dos cabezas si decide rescatarme.

—¡Oye, detente ahora mismo! —ordenó autoritariamente una voz suave como la seda. Para mi sorpresa, el águila efectivamente cesó su movimiento, permaneciendo quieto en un punto, sin dejar de aletear sus alas.

Al mirar hacia arriba me percaté de que un pegaso amarillo estaba encarando a mi emplumado secuestrador. A pesar de que las dos cabezas se veían amenazantes, el caballito alado no retrocedió ni un milímetro, ni tampoco se dejó intimidar; era impresionante.

—Rulfo, me prometiste que no ibas a levantar a nadie del suelo sin su consentimiento. Los inocentes monos no son tus juguetes.

Me iba a enojar, pero por lo menos omitió lo de «lampiño» en su frase. El águila chilló, y por la manera en que lo hizo, me dio la impresión de que intentaba articular palabras.

—No, no me refería solo a los ponis en ese momento, obviamente puede haber muchos otros seres vivos que no quieran ser secuestrados.

El colosal emplumado volvió a chillar, ¿Sera posible de que el pegaso amarillo entienda lo que intenta decir mi raptor? La habilidad de hablar con los animales es envidiable, pero, pensando al respecto, he estado en continua comunicación con animales durante todo el día. Me confunde el hecho de que, mientras los equinos y lagartijas puedan hablar como los humanos, otras criaturas como el águila bicéfala no puedan hacerlo.

—No, que el pueblo se llame Ponyville no significa que solo vivan ponis. Será mejor que lo devuelvas donde estaba, sino me voy a enojar y no te volveré a abrir la puerta de mi casa. Los monos pertenecen a la tierra.

Tras la última silaba, el águila bicéfala abrió sus largas garras y comencé a caer. El semblante del pobre pegaso amarillo fue de un pánico digno de una película de terror, clamé por auxilio mientras me acercaba más a mi tumba. Ahora entiendo mucho mejor a los novatos paracaidistas de la _Luftwaffe_ , la isla de Creta debió ser un desafío inolvidable para esos muchachos. Todavía me quedaba una opción, puesto que mi _Walther_ en ningún momento abandonó mi mano. El _Valhalla_ demandaba mi presencia, tanto como lo hace Alemania con el problema judío.

.

* * *

 _Recuerda el like si te gusta la historia Facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo con sus reviews, y un especial agradecimiento a Sir Clemens, cuya labor revisadora me es indispensable para entregarles una actualización mucho mejor._

 _La frase de un principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Volumen II: El movimiento Nacional Socialista. Capítulo I: Weltanschauung y Partido. Página 341._

 _Siéntanse libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.


	8. El Reich de los animales

_._

 **El Reich de los animales**

" _El teatro, el arte, la literatura, el cine, la prensa, los anuncios, los escaparates deben ser empleados para limpiar la Nación de la podredumbre existente y ponerse al servicio de la moral y de la cultura"_

El viento golpeaba mi cara, los colores se difuminaban y contemplé mi final con la dignidad que amerita alguien que en vida entregó todos sus esfuerzos al bienestar del pueblo que lo nombró su líder. Mi consuelo más grande, siempre será haber luchado contra el judaísmo internacional y liberar a Alemania de su yugo maligno y depravado. Sin embargo, la divina providencia, como en muchas otras ocasiones, no fue indiferente a mis suplicas, reafirmando una vez más que mi existencia es esencial y que he de continuar con mi gran obra. Así, de entre los árboles y las nubes salieron decenas de aves, como cóndores, flamencos, loros y cacatúas, formando una densa masa de emplumados que me interceptó en plena caída, amortiguando significativamente el impacto que irremediablemente tenía que sufrir. Caí en un estanque de agua pantanosa, adolorido, pero no muerto. El agua sucia irrumpió en mi boca, y una vez que emergí desde las profundidades del estanque expulsé la inmundicia con repulsión, pero con alegría de haber sobrevivido a un escenario tan dantesco. Nadé torpemente hacia la orilla, y permanecí quieto unos segundos tratando de recomponerme, la fugacidad de los acontecimientos me trastornó un poco, pero no es algo que admitiría a viva voz. No me sentía tan vulnerable desde el cobarde golpe de Estado articulado por _Stauffenberg_ y ese puñado de militares cobardes, que, desde las sombras, pretendían entregar la patria al enemigo. Salí del agua, plantando firmemente mis pies sobre la tierra fangosa y miré con expectación como las aves me rodeaban, para acto seguido posicionarse sobre las ramas de los arboles cercanos, piedras de robusto tamaño y arbustos de grueso follaje. No había ningún ave que no tuviera sus ojos fijamente clavados en mi persona, como si intencionalmente hubieran tomado una determinación en aras de mi bienestar individual.

De cierta manera, la escena resultaba un poco macabra, no tardé en sentirme incómodo y preocupado, pero mi _Walther_ seguía fielmente en mi poder para defenderme; aunque me duela hacerle daño a un animal. Me convencí de que detrás del accionar de esas criaturas existía la intención de salvarme por mano de la divina providencia. Aun así, rápidamente aposté por irme de ahí lo antes posible, pero antes de dar cinco pasos aquel caballito amarillo descendió frente a mí, deteniéndome al instante.

—Cielos ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Se lastimó? Lo siento tanto —dijo el pegaso, mientras me revisaba enérgicamente—. Rulfo es un águila traviesa, intento que se comporte mejor, pero todavía no puedo conseguir que me tome en serio.

—No tengo nada roto, si es lo que quiere saber. No obstante, estoy adolorido y mojado, tengo que volver al pueblo para remediar ambas cosas.

—Oh, por favor, déjeme ayudarle, me siento tan culpable por lo que le pasó. Imagino que ya no querrá volver a Ponyville después de esto.

Arquee una de mis cejas con inquietud.

—¿Usted habló con ese animal? ¿Entendió todo lo que dijo? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Por supuesto, Rulfo me dijo todo lo que pasó en relación con usted.

—¿Entonces el águila sabe cómo regresarme a Alemania?

—¿Qué?

Me sentí un poco ingenuo por unos instantes, quizá la caída me había afectado más de lo que estaba estimando en un primer momento. Me llevé la mano derecha a la frente, tenía que admitir que sufría de un leve mareo que podría menoscabar el camino que he de transitar hacia Ponyville. Negué con la cabeza, aclarando que no era necesaria ninguna respuesta, mi estado actual se volvió mi prioridad.

—Si su voluntad es asistirme, entonces acepto la ayuda —dije toscamente, la garganta la tenía rasposa—. Si quiere llevarme a algún sitio le estaré agradecido, estas aves me ponen un poco nervioso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con un atisbo de confusión en su semblante—, estos amigos emplumados fueron muy amables al responder mi llamado para salvarlo.

—Usted… ¿Los llamó?

El caballito amarillo asintió orgullosa, su cálida sonrisa me tranquilizaba de la misma forma en que lo hacía su melodioso tono de voz.

—Sí, ¿No me escucho? Es la primera vez que grito tan fuerte, casi me quedo sin aire.

Desconocía de lo que me hablaba, quizá, durante la caída, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos y con los sentidos tan atrofiados que me fue imposible percibir un grito tan espectacular como el que se me planteaba. De todas formas, decidí creer todo lo que me había dicho, al menos por el momento, ya que he visto y escuchado cosas que gozan de una extrañeza mucho más exorbitante. Recordé a _Hugin y Murin_ , los cuervos que hablaban con Odín luego de interrogar a los vivos y a los muertos, con el fin de que el ser supremo pudiese juzgar con más acierto. En los animales yace un alma finamente moldeada, y muchos de ellos tienen una vida interior mucho más sensible que algunos hombres. En esta tierra llamada Equestria mis palabras tienen un sentido mucho más aterrizado, ya que, de existir este raciocinio claro y evidente en los animales dentro de Alemania, mi aspiración de una cultura donde el hombre convive en paz con todas las criaturas de la creación seria alcanzable. Es muy difícil modificar hábitos básicos que se han repetido durante milenios en la historia de la humanidad, solo virtudes morales como la compasión y la ética pueden lograrlo, el alemán siente escrúpulos al disparar a un hombre, pero no a un vacuno ¿Por qué? Porque en los ojos del vacuno no ve a un igual, solo lo concibe como un ser inferior. En cambio, yo no puedo evitar ver al noble siervo como veo a cualquier otro ser humano.

—Está llorando ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó ella mirándome con preocupación.

—Si, es solo que extraño a un cervatillo que conocí en _Reicholdsgrün_ , y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—No conozco ese lugar, pero yo también me pongo un poco triste cuando extraño a mis amigos —dijo, invitándome a seguirla—. Hay un camino cerca de aquí que lleva a mi casa, por favor venga conmigo, le ayudaré.

—Al parecer no tengo más opción.

Comencé a caminar, pero mi andar no era muy hábil, por lo que era la mitad de veloz y solo un tercio de ágil. La amable pegaso no se adelantó ni siquiera un metro, igualando su caminar al mío para poder despejar cualquier obstáculo que pudiera importunarme, como por ejemplo las ramas en las que se suele atorar la ropa.

—Mi nombre es Fluttershy.

—El mío es Adolf Hitler, Führer de la Gran Alemania.

—Otro lugar que desconozco, lo siento.

Efectivamente, cerca de nosotros había un camino de tierra cercado por la flora del bosque. La brisa secaba levemente mi uniforme y cabello, al cabo de quince minutos estábamos frente una acogedora cabaña, donde la vegetación representaba un elemento indispensable, así como las pajareras clásicas que tienen la apariencia de una casita. Un pequeño puente daba acceso a un camino ascendiente que era menester recorrer para llegar a la puerta, me sentía más recuperado, por lo que no resultó una gran dificultad para mis músculos. El interior era mucho más grande de lo que se puede inferir desde afuera, el entorno rebosaba de un aire hogareño y humilde, el revestimiento constituía madera en casi su totalidad, había más pajareras colgadas, en una pared se podía apreciar un horno de piedra y en el fondo me estaba esperando un cómodo sofá junto a un adorable juego de té.

—Siéntase como en su casa —invitó Fluttershy.

Yo quería sentarme en el sofá, pero no quería empapar el revestimiento con mi uniforme mojado. El caballito amarillo, intuitivamente, se percató de mi inconveniente, a lo que respondió tarareando una canción. Su voz distaba mucho de los clásicos cantos gregorianos, pero era algo grato de escuchar, puesto que salía a relucir de que no estaba frente a una principiante. Sin embargo, sus intenciones no eran deleitarme con música, sino llamar cual druida del bosque a sus amigos animales. Las pequeñas ventanas se abrieron de golpe y el aleteo de casi un centenar de aves llenó la habitación. Giraron a mi alrededor, viéndome atrapado en un torbellino de plumas y viento, que culminó con mi uniforme completamente seco y aquellos emplumados marchándose con prontitud.

—Esto es magia —musité.

—Es talento —me corrigió el caballito amarillo, para acto seguido acercarse a la mesita donde reposaba el juego de té y servirme un poco de la aromática infusión de la tetera.

Me era impresionante el dominio con los cascos que presentaba este equino, parecía como si estos estuvieran bañados en una especie de pegamento invisible, ya que las cosas se adherían con mucha facilidad; cosa que me demostró al extender la delicada taza hacia a mí sin ningún problema de por medio. Quiero creer que aquí se hace el pegamento de una forma distinta a la que conozco, ya que, de lo contrario, este último detalle se volvería aberrante.

—Muchas gracias —dije, tomando la taza. Pensé que me quemaría los dedos, pero su contenido estaba tibio. No era necesario echarle azúcar, puesto que tenía un sabor delicioso.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, debí ser más severa con Rulfo, esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera sido más asertiva.

—El águila de dos cabezas —recordé—. ¿Vive con usted aquí, señorita Fluttershy?

—Oh, no, no vive conmigo. Lo conocí cuando fui a visitar a mis amigos las ratitas de las altas planicies de Trottingham; les gusta mucho el queso de Ponyville. Mientras regresaba, encontré en mi camino a Rulfo, él estaba malherido porque se había peleado con otra águila, no podía volar así que intenté ayudarle. Pero era muy orgulloso, no quiso que curara sus alas, incluso cuando conseguí todas las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo. Permanecí cerca de él una semana, conversando sobre los ponis y cantándole para que pudiera dormir, hasta que finalmente me dejó socorrerle. Somos amigos desde entonces.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamé con marcado entusiasmo—. Qué grande es el espíritu que ayuda a los animales, en lugar de cazarlos. Yo tuve un perro Jack Russell Terrier llamado _Foxl_ , lo encontré durante una de mis misiones de mensajero durante mi época de soldado en la Gran Guerra. Creo que venía del lado de los británicos, ya que eran muy usados para detectar morteros. Estaba completamente solo, en un mundo que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, desprotegido esperando a que una bomba acabara con él. Lo alimenté, y desde ese momento no se separó de mí, me seguía a todas partes y no permitía que nadie me tocará. Todos en mi batallón lo adorábamos, le queríamos como a un camarada más, jamás olvidaré a ese bicho juguetón.

—Hay algunas cosas que no entendí, no me gusta pensar en cosas tan tristes como las guerras. Pero habla muy bien de usted que rescatará a un inocente animalito en circunstancias tan terribles. ¿Fueron amigos para siempre?

Mi corazón se encogió de golpe.

—En agosto de 1917 me lo robaron en una estación de trenes, lo apartaron de mí antes de que terminará la guerra.

—¡Cielos! —dijo Fluttershy horrorizada—, ¿Qué clase de ser malvado haría algo semejante?

—Alguien desalmado, que no tenía la menor idea de lo que desataría ese día. Pero no vale la pena recordar a aquellos que dedican su vida a hacer el mal, lo importante es que no lo volverán a hacer nunca más.

—Tiene razón señor Hitler. Por favor, permítame servirle más té.

Fluttershy volvió a llenar mi taza hasta el borde.

—Me alegra conocer a alguien que aprecie tanto a los animales —prosiguió—. Yo dedico mi vida a cuidarlos desde que conseguí mi cutie mark.

Mi semblante de extrañeza no tardó en hacerse notar, no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, por lo que una vez más su intuición salió a resaltar antes de que dijera algo.

—Cada poni tiene su costado en blanco hasta que descubre su talento especial.

—Oh, esos tatuajes en las nalgas. Pensé que eran pinturas rupestres —admití con cierta vergüenza—. ¿Esas marcas trazan su destino? ¿Quién se las da?

—No trazan nuestro destino exactamente, pero nos dicen en que cosas podemos ser mejores y crecer para madurar. Hay algunos ponis que hacen algo completamente distinto a su talento, y otros que su talento solo representa una pequeña parte, de lo que les gusta hacer. Probablemente puedo hacer otra cosa distinta, pero cuidar de los animalitos del bosque es lo que me hace feliz y tengo a todas mis amigas que me ayudan cada vez que tengo problemas. No creo que exista alguien que nos de nuestras cutie mark, sino que son parte de lo que somos, solo que tardamos en darnos cuenta.

—Fascinante, el rol que cada uno cumple en la sociedad viene determinado de una manera muy eficiente.

—Gracias… supongo. Aunque la sociedad de los monos tampoco creo que funcione tan mal.

Era imposible que la equivocación de un alma tan noble me molestara, por lo que no subí mi tono de voz para corregirla. Ella agradeció la rectificación y continuamos hablando tranquilamente sobre lo mucho que nos gustaban los animales, en un momento, mientras le relataba las pericias increíbles que podía hacer mi _Blondi_ , me preguntó si tenía hambre, cosa que respondí afirmativamente. Tardó dos minutos en traerme desde su cocina un sándwich de pétalos de margarita, algo que nunca he probado en mi vida, pero que me sentí agradecido de recibir, ya que pretendía mantener mi vegetarianismo ético, aunque me encontrase en un mundo distinto. El sándwich no sabía mal, pero no es algo que quisiera comer todos los días. Aproveché el tiempo a solas para también explicarle al amable poni mi situación actual, y que estaría encantado de contar con su colaboración durante mi estadía en Ponyville.

—Creo que Twilight puede ser de más ayuda que yo —confesó ella humildemente.

—No es difícil deducir el porqué, pero déjame decirte algo muy importante. La utilidad que alguien puede representar para nuestros fines puede ser muy alta, incluso indispensable, pero eso no significa que sea así de principio a fin. La vida generalmente se ve como un camino recto, cuando en realidad es un camino que está cambiando su forma constantemente, a veces incluso se divide, se vuelve más ancho y después se convierte en una pendiente. Solo un corazón noble puede dedicar su vida a cuidar a los indefensos animales, por el mero gusto de hacerlo, tu bondad es útil a mi bienestar y al enriquecimiento de mi espíritu, algo que fácilmente se puede ver frustrado por distintas variables.

—Usted tiene un corazón igual de noble, señor Hitler, espero que pueda reencontrarse con su _Blondi_ , haré todo lo que pueda para que ese tierno animalito vuelva a jugar con usted.

—¡Así será! —vociferé—, porque contigo, Twilight Sparkle y Spike el ayudante, trazaremos la ruta que me ayudé a regresar a Alemania, para salvar Europa de la destrucción total.

El horizonte se veía cada vez más luminoso en mi mente, podía superar la adversidad con mis nuevos aliados y cumplir con la misión de mi vida como Führer de todos los alemanes. Estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a mi té, cuando un ruido afuera de la casa llamó mi atención.

—Debe ser él —intuyó Fluttershy, para acto seguido levantarse del sofá y acercarse a la puerta. Yo opté por dejar mi taza junto a la tetera y seguirla muy de cerca, aunque sea en un lugar tan agradable, prefiero no quedarme solo.

Al salir de la casa nos encontramos con Rulfo, el águila bicéfala, su porte no dejaba de parecerme majestuoso, pero todavía le guardaba algo de resentimiento; nadie tiene el derecho a privar al Reich de mi liderazgo, salvo el pueblo. Sus cuatro ojos se posaron sobre mí, él me recordaba a la perfección y no se veía muy contento de volver a verme. Sin embargo, Fluttershy no tardo en reprenderlo una vez más por su impetuoso actuar.

—No seas tan dura con él —pidió una voz aguda detrás de la gigantesca ave—. Hace tiempo que no tenía una carrera tan asombrosa, pero mi victoria estaba decidida desde el primer segundo.

—Rainbow Dash —reconoció la pegaso amarilla—, perdón, no te había visto ¿Rulfo estuvo contigo?

—Así es, me encontré a este gigantón volando por aquí. Me vi en la obligación de demostrarle quien es la poni más rápida de Equestria, porque al parecer nadie se lo había dicho.

Rulfo chilló, no tengo idea de lo que dijo si es que dijo algo, pero por la forma en que lo hizo no debe haber dicho nada bueno. De cierta forma la situación me resultaba nostálgica, ya que me recordaba a esas galas diplomáticas en las que tenía que adivinar lo que decían los representantes de Estado sobre mí; no así mi estimado amigo _Mussolini_ que hablaba varios idiomas. El equino que había llegado se trataba de un pegaso de pelaje color cerúleo claro, mientras que en su crin se podían apreciar todos los colores del arcoíris; algo que la haría ver muy tierna, si tan solo su actitud no fuera tan tosca. Cuando me miró lo hizo con clara desconfianza, como si fuera una especie de criminal o algo así, claramente era menester dejar en evidencia de que en la Tierra soy el salvador de la especie humana.

—¿Quién es él?

—Mi nombre es Adolf Hitler, Führer del Tercer Reich Germánico y comandante supremo de las fuerzas alemanas.

—No tenía idea que tenías un mono calvo, Fluttershy ¿Por qué nunca me avisas cuando te visitan cosas raras?

Tuve unos breves segundos de catarsis, así que me pregunté a mí mismo ¿Tenía alguna razón para no poner el grito en el cielo? Evidentemente no.

* * *

 _Recuerda el like si te gusta la historia Facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo con sus reviews, y un especial agradecimiento a Sir Clemens, cuya labor revisadora me es indispensable para entregarles una actualización mucho mejor._

 _La frase de un principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Capítulo X: Las causas del desastre. Página 211._

 _Siéntanse libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.


	9. Hitlerjugend

**.**

 **Hitlerjugend**

" _Muchacho de sangre alemán, no olvides que eres alemán; muchacha de sangre alemana, piensa que un día deberás ser madre alemana"_

En mi vida se han cruzado diversos individuos con los que he tenido que entablar una discusión, en la cual yo tenía el deber de plantarme como vencedor absoluto, no solo por Alemania, sino por el mundo entero, puesto que cada vez que el Nacionalsocialismo logra prevalecer e imponerse es una victoria para la especie humana y su evolución. Fue así, por ejemplo, el en verano de 1938, poco antes de la concreción del pacto de _Munich_ , en una reunión en la que tuve que amedrentar tanto al primer ministro _Daladier_ que temía una guerra donde su Francia se encontraría completamente sola, como al primer ministro _Chamberlain_ , cuyas disposiciones solo servían para dejar en evidencia el temor de Inglaterra en lo que respecta a su cielo londinense. Mi ultimátum fue avasallador, así como arriesgado, los Sudetes debían volver a la soberanía del Reich en nombre de la paz, ¿Qué importancia puede tener la opinión de Checoslovaquia, cuando es el timón de la historia el que decide el destino de los países? Bien lo entendía así mi estimado amigo _Mussolini_ , quien hizo de mediador en la última reunión que se mantuvo al respecto donde proclamé mi triunfo ante el mundo. Toda vez que mis palabras obtenían un acatamiento completo y sin chistar, Alemania veía sus aspiraciones cumplidas, ya que es la voluntad del pueblo la que siempre traza mis pasos sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, cuando los oídos y mentes de los hombres optaban por ignorarme, la tragedia y fatalidad se desencadenaba sin ninguna clemencia o discriminación contra aquellos a los que juré prosperidad. Es por eso por lo que nunca cedí frente a nadie, incluso en mis momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad hacía uso de todas mis fuerzas restantes para callar a mi contraparte. Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre temí que llegaría ese individuo que desconocería el significado de la palabra «amedrentamiento», llevando irremediablemente a todos los pueblos al despeñadero producto de su desobediencia a mí, al Führer de todos los alemanes. No obstante, ni siquiera en mis temores más irracionales, creí que en lugar de un hombre sería un poni el que cumpliría con tal perfil.

—¡No es mi culpa que parezcas un mono! —exclamó Rainbow Dash, mirándome desafiantemente a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara—. Es más, creo que estas mintiendo, puede que incluso tú mismo te hayas rasurado.

—Yo no soy judío para que me acuses de propagar la mentira en mi camino ¿Cómo te atreves a poner mi palabra en duda? En el Reich esto amerita nueve meses en un pelotón de castigo de la _Wehrmacht._

—Pues esto es Equestria, perdedor, y aunque no estoy segura de lo que dijiste, podría apostar que también es mentira.

Refunfuñé molesto, no era rebuscado pensar que este caballo fue sometido a una dosis letal de insidiosa propaganda aliada.

—Para tu información, yo solo me las ingenié para conquistar toda Europa y liberar a todo mi país de la corrosiva raza judía. Yo no pierdo, yo gano, soy el Führer y siempre he llevado la victoria donde planto mi mando; salvo algunas pequeñas excepciones, pero se han debido exclusivamente a la desobediencia de arrogantes militares que no saben reconocer la genialidad cuando se les presenta.

—Sí, sí, pues yo he salvado Equestria más veces de las que puedo contar —declaró Rainbow Dash sonriendo orgullosamente—. Una, dos, tres… ¿Cuatro? Quizá cinco… Fluttershy ayúdame.

—No Rainbow Dash —se negó de manera asertiva el pegaso amarillo—, no contribuiré a prolongar una discusión. De hecho, les pido por favor que se detengan ambos ahora mismo.

Me resultaba curioso el cambio tan drástico en el tono de voz, así como en el semblante, ya que previamente no se mostraron señales de que esa delicada flor pudiese tener espinas. Hay individuos que ciertamente resultan una verdadera revelación en momentos en que es menester un determinado carácter. Me hace recordar, en parte, a ese hombrecillo de _Renania_ que, a pesar de tener una estatura baja y un físico digno de una abuelita, logró destruir un centenar de tanques soviéticos con el excepcional y moderno _Tiger_ del Reich. Cuando llegó a mis manos el historial del señor _Carius_ , no podía creer que el ejército cayera en un desacierto tan bochornoso, puesto que previamente había rechazado dos veces el reclutamiento del buen _Otto_ por su bajo peso. La voluntad del hombre puede llegar a ser más fuerte que el rugido de un león, subestimar el potencial humano es señal de debilidad, ya que el tiempo y el fanatismo doblegan todo obstáculo cuando los principios que guían nuestros actos son los correctos; de ahí que el Nacionalsocialismo nunca perecerá.

—Está bien —cedió Rainbow Dash rápidamente con bastante ligereza, como quien se aburre súbitamente de lo que le rodea—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme aquí junto a un mono calvo.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—Se me ocurrirá en el camino, supongo.

El águila bicéfala chilló repentinamente, para acto seguido mirar desafiantemente al caballito de melena multicolor. Fluttershy se apresuró a traducir para nosotros las pretensiones de la bestia emplumada.

—¿Una revancha? Rulfo no creo que…

—¡Estupendo! —dijo enérgicamente Rainbow Dash—. No me esperaba menos de ti fortachón, pero no creas que me dejaré vencer solo porque conozcas a una de mis amigas.

Rulfo volvió a chillar para al instante abrir sus imponentes alas. El insolente pegaso hizo lo mismo, pero demás esta decir que no fue tan impresionante, aunque he de reconocer que me extrañó el hecho de que pudiera elevarse por sobre el suelo con unas alas de ese tamaño, que parecían tan pequeñas en comparación con las de Rulfo.

—Nos vemos después Fluttershy, ten cuidado con ese mono.

—¡Soy el Führer! —exclamé, pero antes de que pudiera puntualizar como es debido, la insolente poni despegó con prontitud volviéndose a los pocos segundos un punto lejano en el firmamento, junto a la competitiva águila; cosa que me recordó el vuelo de los mejores aviones de mi _Luftwaffe_. Estoy convencido de que a la señorita _Hanna Reitsch_ le encantaría tener la oportunidad de montar un pegaso; probablemente sea más seguro que volver a intentar volar el _Messerschmitt Me 163_.

—Lo siento mucho señor Hitler —se disculpó Fluttershy—. Rainbow Dash a veces no mide sus palabras, pero no es una mala poni. Cuando la conozca mejor, se dará cuenta de que puede ser una amiga muy leal y confiable.

—Lo creeré solo porque son sus palabras y no las de ella, espero que el tiempo le dé la razón.

—Si, yo también lo espero —dijo ella en un tono nervioso, para recuperar la compostura a los pocos segundos—. Veo que ya se encuentra bien, lo mejor que podemos hacer es regresar a Ponyville para no preocupar a nadie.

—No le discutiré eso, Spike el ayudante ha de estar empleando grandes esfuerzos para mi búsqueda y rescate. Probablemente haya llamado al ejército de la Princesa, para cubrir más terreno en la región y así dar con mi paradero.

—Que extraño, yo no he visto que Twilight tuviera un ejército y tampoco creo que necesite de alguno. La amistad no se trata de pelear, sino de escucharse, comprenderse y aceptar las diferencias de cada uno.

Escuchar ese tipo de cosas hace, hasta en el corazón más frío, florecer cierto grado de ternura. No obstante, es imposible ignorar la ingenuidad que deja de manifiesto la amable pegaso. La Princesa, como regente, necesita un ejército especializado que vele por la seguridad tanto de ella como la de sus súbditos. Y ese ejército debe ser la encarnación del espíritu del pueblo, la cristalización de ideales patrios y raciales que constituyan un ejemplo para la juventud, el inevitable futuro de la nación. ¿Cuántos jóvenes hitlerianos están todavía dispuestos a dar la vida por su país? ¿Cuántos de ellos se resistieron a morir hasta gastar el último cartucho? Ese acto de amor por Alemania quedará gravado en los anales de la historia, como el sacrificio más valeroso y honorable que un humano puede llegar a realizar ¡Y el Reich puede estar orgulloso de que algo que solo ha sido evocado en los corazones de los heroicos adultos, también se manifieste en el de su juventud! Algunos de esos muchachos pueden presumir del número de tanques que han hecho volar por los aires, o de los soldados que han tomado como prisioneros. Solo el hecho de recordar a esos jóvenes hace que mi pecho salte de alegría.

—Señor Hitler ¿Se encuentra bien?

Al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos y el tiempo se vio inmutable desde mi percepción, cosa que desembocó en una quietud incomoda en la que no emitía palabra alguna. Estaba apretando fuertemente mi puño, el arrebato es controlable pero nunca se marcha sin dejar en nosotros una huella; depende del grado de disciplina de cada hombre que tan grande o pequeña es dicha marca.

—Perdóneme señorita Fluttershy, solo recordaba a algunos jovencitos valerosos de mi tierra.

—Oh, ya veo, no se preocupe, entiendo que la nostalgia es algo con lo que debe estar lidiando ahora mismo. Creo que deberíamos regresar a Ponyville, durante su ausencia Twilight puede descubrir algo que le sea de importancia.

—Tiene toda la razón, emprendamos el viaje de regreso ahora mismo. Si es tan amable de guiarme al pueblo, le estaré muy agradecido.

—Es lo que pensaba hacer, es normal que todavía no conozca los caminos de por aquí. Espero que pueda volver pronto a su hogar, pero si ese tiempo se extiende más de lo que creemos, me encantaría mostrarle algunos lugares lindos del pueblo.

—Estaría encantado —respondí, haciendo un ademan en dirección al pequeño puente que yacía frente a nosotros, agregando al instante—. Veamos que noticias nos tiene la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

El sendero por el que transitamos estaba paralelo al camino por el que llegamos, rompiéndose tal condición en un cruce donde un letrero de madera agrietada daba la bienvenida al pueblo con una caligrafía afeminada. Observé que conforme más nos acercábamos al mundo urbano, el entorno se llenaba de arboles con ramas llenas de apetecibles manzanas. No tardé en dilucidar la nobleza del agricultor tras estos bellos frutos, solo un hombre comprometido con la tierra lograría un resultado tan prodigioso. Sin embargo, mi apreciación de la madre naturaleza no se extendió mucho, ya que mis oídos captaron un sonido que jamás me fue indiferente: el sollozo de una infanta. No muy lejos, cerca de un cruce y apoyada contra la valla de manera, se podía distinguir una pequeña figura amarillo limón claro que se lamentaba, una potrilla de melena rojo brillante con un enorme moño. Fluttershy se acercó velozmente hacia ella, yo hice lo mismo, pero con un poco más de cautela con el fin de no asustarla; los niños tienden a sobre reaccionar.

—Apple Bloom, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Este caballito, sin alas ni cuerno, levantó su mirada que había tenido hasta el momento clavada en el suelo y nos observó.

—Fluttershy —reconoció ella con voz pastosa, y en cuanto se percató de mi presencia arqueó las cejas sorprendida—. ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué eres?

—Soy un alemán —contesté con sencillez—. Mi nombre es Adolf Hitler, Führer del Tercer Reich y actual inquilino en el castillo de la princesa de la amistad.

—Oh, vaya, nunca había visto a un alemán —admitió la poni de ojos naranjas—. Perdón por preocuparte Fluttershy, estoy bien, solo que no he tenido un buen día.

—Todos tenemos días difíciles a veces Apple Bloom, pero compartirlos con tus amigos hace que todo sea mucho mejor.

—No puedo decirte Fluttershy.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó la amable pegaso con desasosiego.

Apple Bloom apretó los labios, se veía en su rostro lo complicado que le era seleccionar las palabras para responder de manera clarificadora.

—Es que… se lo contarás a Applejack.

Fluttershy sonrió con dulzura.

—Oh, no debes preocuparte por eso, te juro que no le diré ni una palabra de lo que me digas a Applejack.

El pequeño caballito no se veía muy convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero le costaba expresarlo, posiblemente porque temía herir los sentimientos de la encantadora pegaso amarilla. Los adultos son muy buenos ocultando lo que sienten, así como lo que opinan, pero no es el caso de los niños; ellos muchas veces son como libros abiertos de narración clara y llana. Me aventuré a acercarme un poco más, más o menos sabía lo que tenía que hacer, porque entendía a los pequeñuelos.

—Fluttershy ¿Me dejarías unos momentos a solas con Apple Bloom? No será mucho.

La pegaso me miró y luego miró a la potrilla. Esta última se veía extrañada por mi actuar, pero aceptó a los pocos segundos mi presencia, en sus ojos podía distinguir una curiosidad sutil hacia mi persona. Fluttershy captó mis intenciones, las cuales gozaban de nobleza y bondad, por lo que se alejó unos cuantos metros para que pudiéramos conversar tranquilamente.

—Yo no conozco a esa tal Applejack —puntualicé de inmediato—, por lo que no debes preocuparte de que vaya a hablar con ella, porque no lo haré.

Me senté junto a la potrilla, apoyando mi espalda contra la valla de madera.

—No soy de aquí tampoco —continúe—. Si todo sale como quiero posiblemente me vaya pronto, necesito volver a mi país lo antes posible. Las cosas no están yendo lo mejor que podrían.

—Todos tenemos días difíciles a veces —dijo Apple Bloom, imitando a Fluttershy.

—Así es, pero lo que hace la diferencia es como afrontamos esos días difíciles. La vida es una lucha diaria, nuestro valor se mide por cuantos obstáculos estamos dispuestos a superar, porque aun ante la posibilidad de la derrota, aquellos cuya voluntad se ve forjada por la grandeza que reviste su alma, siguen intentando triunfar sin temor al destino o la fatalidad. Ahí recae la verdadera fortaleza Apple Bloom, en levantarse aun cuando tu cuerpo toque el suelo mil y un veces.

—Yo, no me rindo —dijo convencida para agregar nerviosamente—, digo, hay veces en que si he querido, y otras veces lo he hecho a medias, pero de todos modos vuelvo a intentarlo, yo junto con mis amigas nunca nos damos por vencidas.

—¿Entonces por qué parecías tan derrotada hace unos minutos? —pregunté de manera mordaz.

—Eso… eso… —dijo titubeando—. Lo cierto es, que no es tanto sentimiento de derrota lo que me molesta. Es más que nada enojo.

—¿Enojo?

—Applejack es mi hermana mayor. Ella desperdicia mucho tiempo en el puesto de manzanas, lo sé porque la he escuchado decirlo en voz alta. Quería ofrecerme para cubrir su turno, solo lo hice para ser útil y para que Applejack pudiera ocuparse de las cosas que deja pendientes. Pero me dijo que quizá no esté preparada para atender tantos clientes yo sola, cuando en otras ocasiones he estado junto a ella en el puesto y sé cuántos ponis compran en promedio.

—Supongo que verá tal cosa como una responsabilidad muy grande, pero tú crees que eres capaz —inferí en un tono condescendiente.

—Exacto, soy capaz —reafirmó ella con dureza y energía—. Le dije que ahora que tengo mi _cutie mark_ debería tratarme como una adulta, que podía perfectamente vender manzanas frente a un puesto y que estaba siendo injusta conmigo.

—Tienes toda la razón, ahora bien ¿Dime que hiciste para demostrarle que estaba equivocada?

—Pues yo… —Apple Bloom no pudo terminar su frase, de un segundo a otro se quedó completamente quieta y pensativa, como quien pierde su rumbo de manera fugaz y se ve obligado a reconsiderar sus siguientes pasos—. Dejé mi cuarto sin limpiar y le cerré la puerta en la cara a mi hermana.

El arrojo que previamente mostró se vino abajo, quedando en su lugar un carácter templado. Yo permanecí inmutable y en silencio, esperaba que ella misma comentara respecto a su comportamiento, ya que sería una opinión a la que no podría hacer oídos sordos por mucho que quisiera.

—No fui muy amable —concluyó avergonzada, y aproveché de usar esa frase para catapultarla a una conclusión todavía más acertada.

—Si querías demostrar madurez, dudo que ese tipo de cosas te ayuden en tu propósito. Pero sabes, no creo que se trate de un asunto exactamente relacionado a la edad —dije y posicioné mi mano gentilmente sobre su cabeza—. Escucha Apple Bloom, yo sé cómo te sientes.

—¿En serio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Yo tenía una relación complicada con mi padre _Alois_. Él buen señor había tenido una vida dura y llena de pesares desde muy joven, su tierna infancia fue marcada por la miseria y el trabajo extenuante. Sin embargo, consigo llevaba algo mucho más valioso que el dinero, la voluntad de mejorar su vida lo acompaño ahí donde viajó con el fin de salir de la pobreza.

—Que difícil vida la de tu papá.

—Lo fue —convine, para acto seguido continuar—. Sin embargo, todo su esfuerzo dio frutos al cumplir su anhelo de ser funcionario público. En ese cargo de responsabilidad no solo logró mejorar su vida, sino también la de su familia, jubilando felizmente para dedicarse a la agricultura. Resultaba normal, que, habiendo obtenido tan buenos resultados, quisiera que su hijo siguiera la carrera de funcionario. Su amarga juventud hizo que el éxito en la vida fuera para él visto como producto de una férrea disciplina y de la propia capacidad de trabajo. Era el orgullo del hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo, lo que le inducía a querer elevar a su hijo a una posición igual, o mejor que la suya.

—¿Y usted quería ser funcionario? —preguntó Apple Bloom con curiosidad.

—Dios, por supuesto que no —dije de manera tajante—. Yo no lograba entender del todo a mi padre en un principio, pero cuando crecí comprendí que era natural que él quisiera ese futuro para mí. Yo en realidad quería ser pintor, cosa que le molestaba mucho. No importa cuánto mi talento fuera reconocido, o de las aptitudes que mostraba en la escuela, para ese buen señor la profesión de pintor era un boleto directo a la miseria de la que él escapó en su juventud. Dime, ¿las cosas en tu familia, siempre han sido iguales?

Apple Bloom se llevó un casco al mentón y adoptó una pose pensativa.

—Pues, no siempre —contestó con cierto resquemor, pero no tardó en ceder—. Antes estaban mis padres, y ellos junto con mi hermana Applejack y mi hermano Big Mac se encargaban de la granja.

La joven poni hizo una pausa, apretó los labios y miró en otra dirección rápidamente antes de emitir alguna palabra.

—Cuando mis padres se fueron, solo quedaron mis hermanos y la abuela Smith para encargarse de la granja. Yo, era muy pequeña para ayudar en algo todavía, así que…

—Tranquila, entiendo —dije interrumpiéndola, puesto que pronosticaba era algo difícil de tratar para ella—. Las cosas no fueron nada fáciles para tu familia, pero podría apostar que eso ya no es tan así, ¿o me equivoco?

—No se equivoca, todo ha sido muy bueno. A veces aparecen cosas complicadas, pero los Apple siempre salen adelante.

—Dime, ¿de verdad crees que tu hermana Applejack no te delega más responsabilidades, porque no confía en ti?

—Pues ¿qué más puede ser? —preguntó la potrilla confundida.

—Bueno, quizá solo quiere que tu vida sea mejor que la que tuvo ella. Imagina a la Applejack de tu edad. ¿Tú crees que tenía opción entre el trabajo y tiempo para divertirse? No, los mayores siempre se sacrifican por los pequeños, así es la vida. Seguramente tienes muchas ganas de ayudar, Apple Bloom, y puede que tus razones sean legítimas, pero eso no le resta legitimidad a que tu hermana quiera que tu vida sea mejor que la de ella. Tú puedes escoger, algo que tu familia consiguió con mucho trabajo.

El rostro de la pequeña poni fue acariciado por la tenue luz del sol, sus ojos naranjas como el ocaso se llenaron del asombro que emana del corazón de la juventud, y entonces entendió todo. Sus labios dibujaron una sincera sonrisa, y la que hasta entonces había sido una postura encorvada por la pena, desapareció por el apogeo de un espíritu fuerte y renovado.

—Yo… nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

—¡Entonces congratúlate, Apple Bloom! —exclamé con tenacidad, apoyándome erguido sobre mis dos pies, con mi mirada clavada en las montañas—. ¡Los valores de la familia son aquellos que levantan un mejor porvenir, para sus integrantes! Congratúlate de tu vivir actuar. Agradece, agradece todo lo que han hecho por ti, e incluso lo que no han hecho, porque detrás de esas acciones y omisiones yace el interés más noble que existe: que los más jóvenes tengan un mejor presente y futuro.

—¡Así lo haré señor Hitler, prometo que me sentiré agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho mi familia!

—¿Te importaría referirte a mi como «mein Führer»?

—¿Qué? Sí, claro que puedo mein Führer Hitler.

—Perfecto.

Observé a Fluttershy a lo lejos, al parecer se había alejado y no me percaté por lo concentrado que estaba hablando con la potrilla. Junto a la bondadosa pegaso había un caballito de pelaje naranja y melena rubia, sobre su cabeza reposaba un sombrero vaquero, cosa que me encantó ya que soy un gran conocedor y admirador de las obras militares ambientadas en el viejo Oeste escritas por _Karl May_. Cuando el caballito vaquero divisó a Apple Bloom se le acercó rápidamente, con clara preocupación manifiesta en su rostro.

—¡Applejack! —reconoció la pequeña poni.

—Apple Bloom estoy muy enojada contigo. Te fuiste y además…

—¡Lo siento!

—Tú no puedes cerrarme la puerta así en la… Espera… ¿Qué?

—Lo siento mucho, hermana mayor, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, y si crees que debo esperar para encargarme sola del puesto de manzanas, así lo haré.

—¿No me lo discutirás? —preguntó estupefacta el caballito vaquero.

—No, no lo haré, creo que tienes toda la razón.

—Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

—Creo que lo que Apple Bloom quiere decir, es que confía en las decisiones de su familia— dije posicionándome entre ambas—, y que sus hermanos solo quieren lo mejor para ella.

—¡Exacto! —convino la potrilla.

—¿Y usted quién es? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es?

—Mi nombre es Adolf Hitler, soy un alemán y Führer del Tercer Reich.

—También es un invitado de Twilight —agregó Fluttershy uniéndose al grupo—. Creo que han hablado bastante mientras no estaba.

Applejack miró a la pegaso, luego a mí y por último a su hermana menor, quien le sonrió para que dejara de preocuparse.

—Quiero regresar a casa y pasar el resto del día con mi familia —concluyó la joven poni.

Las obras de los hombres del pasado no pueden olvidarse, hacerlo desembocaría en una generación entera de mal agradecidos, por eso es tan importante la historia de los pueblos y la transmisión de esa historia a las mentes más infantiles. Los niños han de saber que, si existe esa casa, esa calle o ese transporte, es porque alguien empleo esfuerzo y tiempo en su construcción. Las ciudades no surgieron de la nada, hay una intención de crear un entorno seguro para los miembros de la comunidad, una intención que en el reino de la naturaleza se vería frustrada por la impiadosa ley del más fuerte. Lo mismo aplica a la familia, esa forma de organización es la garante de la prosperidad de las futuras generaciones, y así será por los milenios de los milenios.

* * *

 _Recuerda el like si te gusta la historia Facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo con sus reviews, y un especial agradecimiento a Sir Clemens, cuya labor revisadora me es indispensable para entregarles una actualización mucho mejor. Estoy en periodo universitario y por ende no podré actualizar tan seguido._

 _La frase de un principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Volumen I. Capítulo I: En el hogar paterno. Página 30. Algunas otras frases fuerón sacadas del capítulo, referentes al padre de Hitler._

 _Siéntanse libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.


	10. Stalin celebra con artillería

**.**

 **Stalin celebra con artillería**

" _La propaganda durante la guerra era un medio para un determinado fin, y ese fin era la lucha por la existencia del pueblo alemán"_

La clase campesina fue, durante los primeros años del movimiento Nacionalsocialista, un adherente fanático y comprometido con el futuro del país. De los campos se extrae el alimento del pueblo alemán, de ahí que en el primer programa de gobierno que realizamos estuviera fuertemente anclado en fortalecer el campo. Hay dos grandes referentes que pueden ejemplificar el espíritu del pueblo germano: el soldado y el trabajador. El primero protege a la madre patria, mientras que el segundo le asegura un futuro sustentable. Ambos se ensucian las manos por un bien superior, uno con sangre y el otro con tierra, siendo estos elementos representativos de la autoconservación de la identidad nacional. Por eso nunca he hecho diferencia entre un General del ejército y el más humilde cabeza de familia que cosecha patatas. De ahí que logré congeniar perfectamente con Applejack, quien notaba mi sincero interés en sus asuntos propios de una vida humilde y llena de esfuerzo.

—Y bueno, la gotera se agrando he hizo colapsar parte del techo —me relataba el caballito de sombrero café—. Tuve que arreglar el granero a la mañana siguiente.

—Los pegasos exageraron con la tormenta —comentó Apple Bloom—. Escuché que la casa del viejo Winged Surprise fue a parar a Cloudsdale.

—¿Los pegasos hicieron eso? —pregunté extrañado.

—Oh, lo siento, tu no lo debes saber, pero los pegasos controlan el clima —me aclaró Fluttershy.

La idea me parecía irreal, incluso para los estándares que me había hecho respecto a este mundo. Pero si dos yeguas podían mover el sol y la luna a voluntad, entonces ¿De verdad era tan irrisorio que los pegasos pudieran manipular antojadizamente el clima? Pensándolo así, la respuesta aparecía como evidente en mi cabeza: Aquí no resulta un supuesto digno de un loco.

—¿Intentaron hacer un golpe de Estado?

—Oh, no, claro que no —se apresuró a decir Fluttershy—. Solo son un poco descuidados a veces.

No me era difícil imaginar lo que implicaría una rebelión de esos equinos alados, puesto que con su control del cielo pueden matar de hambre a todo un país, ya que la patata necesita la justa medida de sol y humedad para ser el tubérculo que todos amamos. Llegando al pueblo mis ojos divisaron a Spike el ayudante en la lejanía, obviamente no tardó en aproximarse a mi vereda con una cara donde convergían tanto la preocupación como el alivio.

—¡Mein Führer! —exclamó con júbilo la pequeña lagartija, para acto seguido abrazar mis pantorrillas—. No sabía si lo volvería a ver, creí que se había vuelto comida para aves.

—Ni los soviéticos ni los anglosajones han podido aniquilarme, un ave no me impedirá cumplir con la misión sagrada que la divina providencia me ha encomendado, para con el pueblo alemán.

—Ya estaba preparando todo para ir a rescatarlo —me informó, señalando con su garrita a un par potros que compartían más o menos el tamaño de Apple Bloom. Uno se veía regordete y tenía el pelaje gris, mientras que el otro gozaba de una contextura delgada como un galgo, solo que su pelaje era ámbar—. Lo siento Snips y Snails, pero ya no necesito de su ayuda.

—Bueno, de todos modos, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer —dijo el caballito regordete, su voz era chillona y desagradable.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó el caballito delgado en un tono nasal.

—¡Por supuesto que tenemos! —aseveró molesto el regordete empujando a su compañero más alto—. Vámonos de aquí Snails, Spike se puede divertir con su mono, pero nunca sabrá donde está oculto el tesoro.

—¿Tenemos oculto un tesoro Snips? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¡Cierra la boca y vámonos!

Si hay virtud en el espíritu del pueblo poni, si hay grandeza en el acto de autodenominarse un equino, esos dos transmiten completamente lo opuesto. Sin embargo, no puedo culparlos del todo, ya que Equestria no ha tenido la dicha de vivir el Nacionalsocialismo y su misión de mejorar las mentes y los cuerpos, con el fin de crear una raza superior. Fluttershy nos tuvo que dejar en virtud de su rol como cuidadora de animales, mientras que Applejack y Apple Bloom nos acompañaron hasta las puertas del castillo de la amistad, para despedirse con gratitud de mi persona. Este apacible lugar, y estas amables criaturas, me hacen pensar que mi situación no es tan mala y que podré, de algún modo u otro, subsanarla de manera tranquila para regresar a Alemania. Spike me abrió la puerta cortésmente, invitándome a entrar para acto seguido caminar a mi lado. A través de los cristales de las ventanas podía apreciar como el manto nocturno comenzaba a tomar protagonismo en el cielo, oscureciendo el pueblo afuera.

—Spike, ¿Por qué no se encienden los faroles? —pregunté, deteniéndome por unos segundos frente a una ventana del pasillo.

—Se encienden, pero la mayoría están en el centro de Ponyville, que es el lugar más transitado.

—Ya veo, supongo que no hay muchos recursos para iluminar todo el pueblo —comenté con pena, ya que el abrigo de la oscuridad es ideal para los malhechores que obran en detrimento de los más humildes.

—Claro que sí, cuando hay una celebración todo Ponyville esta resplandeciente.

Arqueé una ceja con suspicacia, ¿Anochece todo el año y solo un par de días de júbilo está todo el pueblo iluminado? Eso me resultaba inaceptable, pero no quería ahondar en el tema, ya que asuntos más importantes nos invocan en la biblioteca, donde Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer respondieron a la necesidad de devolverme al Reich Germánico. Al entrar a ese almacén del conocimiento, nos encontramos con montañas de libros que tocaban el techo, mientras que otros reposaban abiertos sobre la mesa o conjuntos de libros que simulaban ser una. Tal devoción por la lectura dejaba en humillación a la buena rata de _Himmler_ , quien seguramente se habrá llevado algún libro cuando decidió cobardemente hablar con los aliados. Ambas unicornios clavaron sus ojos en nosotros, a lo que Spike sonrió con incomodidad.

—Miren, aquí está Hitler —declaró mi estimada lagartija morada, apuntándome con una de sus garras—. Está sano y salvo, sin ningún rasguño.

—Gracias a Celestia —vociferó la princesa de la amistad—. Temíamos que hubiera convertido en comida para aves.

Yo miré a Spike buscando una explicación, a lo que este se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando agoté todas mis opciones para encontrarle mein Führer, vine aquí para saber qué hacer. Por suerte después lo vi entrando a Ponyville y todo salió bien.

—Entiendo, en ese caso me horro el detallar la mitad de los acontecimientos que acaecieron hoy. —Miré a mi ilustre anfitriona con expectación—. Espero que haya encontrado algo que sea de utilidad para el tema que me retiene aquí.

Normalmente no usaría un tono seco y autoritario con personalidades que ostentan un rango igual al mío, pero cuando se trata de una misión, la parte que la desempeña necesita saber que se está esperando resultados prometedores de ella. De lo contrario, pasa lo que pasa, y terminas perdiendo a _Stalingrado_ a manos de los sucios comunistas.

—Señor Hitler, hemos buscado en las ediciones más antiguas de mi biblioteca, pero no hemos hallado nada que nos dé un indicio de su mundo, o como regresarlo ahí. Sin embargo, todavía hay esperanza, ya que existe un lugar que quizá tenga la respuesta que buscamos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó escéptica Starlight Glimmer.

—Por supuesto —reafirmó Twilight—, la biblioteca real de Canterlot tiene a su disposición libros tan antiguos como Celestia misma. Ahí, de seguro encontraremos algo para regresarlo al Tercer Reich.

—No es lo que esperaba, pero me congratula que no se dé por vencida, princesa de la amistad. Su nombre quedará grabado en los anaqueles de Alemania, como aquella que dio su último aliento por regresar al caudillo a su pueblo. Será un momento de gloria, que compartirá con toda su descendencia.

—Yo también estaré ahí Twilight —comentó Spike.

—¿Yo también puedo estar ahí? —preguntó Starlight Glimmer.

—Todos quienes sirvan a los intereses del Nacionalsocialismo serán héroes en mi tierra, como el valiente _Otto Skorzeny_. ¿Cuándo partiremos a Canterlot?

—Si le parece bien, mañana mismo podríamos tomar el tren de la tarde.

—Me parece perfecto, pero advierto que me despierto temprano como buen soldado que todavía soy. Necesitaré un desayuno contundente y lleno de vitaminas para empezar mi día.

—¡Yo me encargaré de eso, mein Führer! —se ofreció Spike enérgicamente.

—Es grato que todo se desenvuelva con tanta eficiencia y predisposición, esa actitud hace ganar batallas. Me retiraré a mis aposentos ahora, para descansar y estar listo para mañana. Por favor, no interrumpan mi sueño hasta que salga de nuevo el sol. Les deseo una noche tranquila y un descanso reparador.

Me di media vuelta y me retiré de la biblioteca, recordaba con precisión el camino hacia mi alcoba, por lo que no fue menester la escolta de mi servicial lagartija purpura para llegar a buen puerto. Me percaté de que no disponía de un pijama con la gloriosa esvástica bordada, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de recostarme con parte de mi uniforme puesto. El colchón era cómodo y la almohada suave, tenía suficiente espacio para mover mis extremidades libremente, cosa que me relajó y me ayudó lentamente a dejarme seducir por el mundo onírico. Descansar en el bunker resultaba una tarea titánica, aun en los niveles inferiores debajo de los niveles no tan inferiores, se lograba escuchar ese retumbar que no dejaba quieta el agua en los vasos. Aun disponiendo de mayores fuerzas terrestres, el inclemente enemigo decidió dar rienda suelta a sus bombas sobre Berlín; un acto cobarde y mezquino que se recordará para siempre. A pesar de estar sumergido en pensamientos tan crudos y profundos, las necesidades biológicas saben tomar protagonismo frente a todo, razón por la que tuve que prender la lampara junto a mi cama y ponerme mis botas.

Caminé hacia el baño lentamente, abrí la puerta y bostecé. Estiré mi mano en la oscuridad y al encontrar el interruptor de la luz la habitación se iluminó. Me miré unos segundos en el espejo del lavamanos, el cual quizá se llame de otra manera aquí, ya que todavía no encuentro a un ser con manos propiamente como tal. Me veía sano y lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarme derrotar por la adversidad, si en el pasado había luchado contra el judaísmo y salido victorioso, no podía dejar que este reto me hiciera bajar los brazos. De repente la cortina de baño se abrió poniéndome en alerta, había dejado mi arma en el abrigo de mi uniforme, por lo que estaba indefenso ante la inesperada amenaza.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamó Pinkie Pie con una docena de ponis más, ocultos en la ducha. Globos y serpentinas volaron por los aires. Resultaba una táctica poco ortodoxa e impredecible para desorientarme, pero mi voluntad era infranqueable ante ese tipo de métodos. Rápidamente hui del baño para dirigirme a mi abrigo, pero debajo de la cama surgieron más ponis con globos y serpentinas.

—¡Sorpresa! —volvieron a gritar, a lo que retrocedí instintivamente, tropezando por accidente y estrellando de manera inminente mi cara con un pastel en el suelo.

—¡Bienvenido Hitler, bienvenido, bienvenido Hitler, bienvenido Führer del Tercer Reich Germánico y comandante supremo de las fuerzas alemanas contra el judaísmo internacional! ¡Bienvenido!

La frialdad del pastel ayudó un poco a calmarme y ver que en realidad no estaba bajo ataque, aunque no sabría decir si lo hubiera preferido a la humillación de embarrar mi cara con glaseado. Pinkie Pie traía consigo una bandeja de cupcakes con mi cara en ellos, tenía que admitir que supo retratarme muy bien con dulce de leche. Ciertamente fui un niño muy goloso, y eso me ha acompañado y me seguirá acompañando hasta el día de mi muerte; aunque solo la señorita _Elisabeth Kalhammer_ sabía cómo me gustaba el «Führer Cake».

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunté indignado, a lo que Pinkie Pie sonrío.

—Pues, es una sorpresa —respondió con obviedad—. Apuesto que estuviste pensando todo el día cuando será tu fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, ¿No esperabas que fuera ahora, cierto? Esa es la magia de la incertidumbre, sabes que vendrá algo, pero no sabes cuándo, y estas todo el día tratando de adivinar, pero no puedes y entonces… ¡Sorpresa! Aquí estoy yo.

—Pinkie pie, caballo idiota, una falta de respeto como esta ameritaría el pelotón de fusilamiento.

—Solo entendí lo de "idiota" —dijo ella, empujándome hacia la salida de la habitación—, pero te perdono porque todos los gruñones gruñosos son un poco groseros en un principio, hasta que aprenden a divertirse.

Detrás de nosotros nos seguían los otros ponis que irrumpieron, yo intentaba resistirme, pero el caballito rosado era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Al final, me llevó al salón del mapa, ahí me esperaba una turba más numerosa de ponis junto a los que ya conocía. Un enorme lienzo profesaba «Bienvenido Adolf Hitler» y todos se alegraban de ver al invitado de honor, tanto así que no escatimaron en más globos y serpentinas, pero esta vez acompañados de una banda musical que parecía sacada de una película de Walt Disney; cosa que en parte me alegró ya que el ratón Mickey Mouse es genial. Twilight Sparkle se acercó y me entregó un vaso de jugo de naranja, al tiempo que intentaba limpiar el glaseado de mi cara con un pañuelo que levitaba.

—De verdad lo siento señor Hitler, Pinkie puede ser un poco exagerada a veces, pero sus intenciones son buenas.

—Así es —convino Fluttershy, que también había asistido a mi fiesta—. Esto es para demostrarle que estamos muy felices de que este aquí con nosotras.

—¡Mein Führer! —exclamó una voz familiar desde la multitud, se trataba de Apple Bloom quien se me acercó galopando junto a otras dos pequeñas yeguas. Una de ellas tenía el pelaje naranja y alas, mientras que la otra podía presumir de un impecable pelaje blanco y un cuerno—. Me alegra verlo otra vez, ellas son mis amigas Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, tenía que presentárselas.

Era de esperar que la joven granjera tuviera amistades tan infantiles como ella, la dulzura que trasmitían terminó por casi mitigar el enfado que previamente me invadía. Me saludaron muy educadamente, aunque podía detectar un aire de desconfianza, el cual resultaba muy prudente de su parte, a pesar de que nunca le haría daño a ningún hermoso animal; a menos que intente matarme. Sin embargo, de la nada, se materializo frente a mis ojos una criatura que difícilmente podría clasificar como hermosa, de hecho, el acto de describirla no era fácil debido a su excepcionalidad morbosa y extraña que parecía estar hecho de varios animales.

—¡Discord! —identificó con gusto Fluttershy acercándose a esa… cosa.

—Siento si llegué tarde, pero tuve un problema con un castor volador obsesionado con las piñas ¿De qué me perdí?

—Solo han sido unos minutos, llegas a tiempo para celebrar con el invitado de Twilight —respondió la amable pegaso amarilla señalándome con su casco derecho.

Aquella "cosa" se me quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos, se acarició la barba de su cabeza de caballo y provocó un silencio que no pasó desapercibido.

—Oye —dijo Discord—. Yo te conozco… eres un nazi ¿Qué hace un nazi en este lugar?

* * *

 _Recuerda el like si te gusta la historia Facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo con sus reviews, y un especial agradecimiento a Sir Clemens, cuya labor revisadora me es indispensable para entregarles una actualización mucho mejor. Estoy en periodo universitario y trabajando, por ende no podré actualizar tan seguido._

 _La frase del principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Volumen I. Capítulo VI: Propaganda de Guerra. Página 155._

 _Siéntanse libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.


	11. Blitzkrieg

**.**

 **Blitzkrieg**

" _Cuando se habla de la más elevada misión del Estado, no se debe nunca olvidar que la mayor finalidad reside en el pueblo"_

Los recuerdos de la campaña política aun yacen frescos en mi memoria, como repostería recién salida del horno. Antes del Tercer Reich, antes del ascenso a la cancillería y antes del _Putsch de Munich_ , lo único que plantaba cara al corrosivo judaísmo era una alianza entre un humilde cabo que incursionaba en la política y un condecorado militar con su acotado regimiento. _Ernst Röhm_ con sus audaces _Sturmabteilung_ (SA) empapeló las calles con la valiosa propaganda de nuestro movimiento, al mismo tiempo que expulsaba a la inmunda peste roja que contaminaba el cuerpo social de la nación. Mi voz convocaba a las masas, y con un potente discurso que estremecía la fibra más sensible de su espíritu patriótico, marchamos en aras de un nuevo renacer para el Imperio Alemán. Solo la guerra me mantuvo así de activo nuevamente, empleando una energía que no sabía que tenía, todo por el bien de mi pueblo al que nunca le he pedido nada, pero que yo he decidido darle todo. Fue en esos años de todavía palpable juventud, que llegó a mis oídos por primera vez la palabra «Nazi», un término insidioso y peyorativo que nos era arrojado como una piedra ante nuestra sola presencia. ¿Quiénes lo hacían? Los comunistas, esas ratas que destruyen la idea de una patria grande y soberana, para reemplazarla por un ideal utópico que solo cabe en la cabeza de aquellos que no han logrado comprender a cabalidad la realidad. El mejor remedio para estos individuos es una bala, es la única forma de deshacerse de estos seres rastreros y venenosos que han prostituido el socialismo hasta hacerlo irreconocible. Gritaban «Nazis» porque decir «Nacionalsocialistas» estaba más allá de sus pobres capacidades lingüísticas, fruto de ostentar en su calidad de masa voluble y estúpida un rasgo imprescindible para profesar el comunismo: La idiotez.

—Nacionalsocialista, así nos llamamos—me apresuré a corregir al espantajo, ya que no quería volver a escuchar esa palabra si estaba dentro de mis opciones el no hacerlo; al fin y al cabo, solo los débiles se ven obligados a tolerar aquello que representa un disgusto en sus vidas.

—Oh, sí, así le llamaban —reconoció Discord dándome mi merecida razón—. Aunque es raro ¿Ustedes no usaban ropa de color pardo junto con esa cruz gamada?

—El uniforme del partido yace entre mis vestimentas, pero no me veo obligado a usarlo todo el tiempo; mucho menos cuando es la guerra y no la política lo que ocupa la mayor parte de mi quehacer diario.

Fluttershy, quien parecía haberse recuperado de una sorpresa que no alcancé a dilucidar en su momento, aleteó sus alas acercándose a esa criatura.

—Discord ¿De dónde conoces al señor Hitler? —preguntó la amable pegaso, a lo que los demás caballitos quedaron expectantes.

—Es un poco difícil de explicar —contestó Discord en un tono soberbio y paternalista—. Hay cosas que como dios del caos puedo hacer.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos —dijo de manera irónica Spike el ayudante.

—Puedo viajar entre dimensiones de la realidad, apuesto que no sabias eso.

—¡¿Es decir que has estado en el mundo del Führer del Tercer Reich Germánico?! —inquirió Twilight Sparkle, haciendo que toda mi atención se concentrara en la extraña criatura.

—La Tierra, sí, es el patio de juegos de mi hermano mayor. La verdad no me gusta visitarlo, porque su diversión es distinta a la mía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Starlight Glimmer.

—Bueno, mientras que a mí me gusta hacer llover leche con chocolate o convertir las flores en fuegos artificiales, a mi hermano le gusta transformarse en galletas y hacer que se lo coman. Una vez se sacrificó a sí mismo para salvar a toda la humanidad de él mismo, fue algo muy raro que ni siquiera yo entendí, pero él se partía de la risa.

—No tenía idea de que existía alguien más caótico que tú —comentó Pinkie Pie.

—¡Nadie es más caótico que yo! —clamó la criatura en un tono de voz gutural, invocando truenos a su espalda, para de un segundo a otro tranquilizarse y rezongar—. Su estilo es más sutil, eso es todo, además como no me hace gracia casi no lo visito.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo visitaste? —volvió a preguntar Starlight Glimmer.

Discord se llevó una de sus extremidades, la cual era una alargada garra de pájaro, a su barba de chivo, adoptando una pose reflexiva que me recordaba un poco a la escultura de _Auguste Rodin_ "El Pensador".

—Creo que han pasado dos mil años.

En mi mente convergían muchas preguntas, desde el título de dios del caos que se autoproclamaba esta criatura, hasta el hecho de que visitara mi mundo hace dos mil años y sepa de mi existencia. La guerra por la supervivencia de Europa, para mí, había sido hace menos de un día, me resultaba inconcebible la idea de que hayan pasado milenios. Lamentablemente no tenía ninguna manera de comprobar los orígenes judíos de Discord para saber si me estaba engañando, pero, aunque así fuera, y quería creer que así era, no traía conmigo ni un solo _Reichsmark_ en los bolsillos, por lo que no obtendría dinero de mí por medio de una artimaña hebrea. Sin embargo, aunque siempre es prudente cuidarse y prevenirse de la mentira judía, las formas tan amigables de la bondadosa Fluttershy hacia Discord me hacían flaquear, ya que ponía en duda que alguien tan pura de corazón tenga entre sus amistades a un ser que tenga el embuste entre sus aficiones.

—Es importante que el Führer del Tercer Reich Germánico vuelva a su mundo, su pueblo lo está esperando y lo necesita para salvarse de un terrible mal que azota a la Tierra —dijo Twilight, cuya precisión me sacó una sonrisa.

—Es cierto, solo mein Führer puede salvar a Alemania de los judíos, ellos quieren destruir la nación alemana imponiéndole la guerra —agregó Spike.

—Por favor Discord, ¿Puedes regresar al señor Hitler al Tercer Reich? Ese pueblo necesita a su héroe —pidió Fluttershy amablemente.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el cual Discord se quedó observando en silencio a todas las ponis durante un par de segundos, para acto seguido con aire juguetón mirarme a mí; cosa que me generó repulsión.

—¿En serio les dijiste todo eso? —preguntó él entre medio de una risita burlesca—. Por alguna razón me resultabas más… icónico que un nazi normal. Tienes que admitir que más o menos te lo buscaste un poco ¿Cómo se llamaba ese país que empezaba con P?

—¿Polonia? —inferí arqueando una ceja suspicazmente.

—¡Sí! Polonia, te habían dicho que te declararían la guerra si la invadías ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? —dijo entre carcajadas irritantes—. Y después esa estupidez de invadir ese lugar donde solo se comían nabos y papas frías.

—¿Rusia?

—¡Sí! Aunque creo que en ese momento se llamaba de otra forma, la verdad no estoy seguro, pero es muy gracioso que de verdad pienses que no te buscaste la catástrofe. Supongo que ya todo está terminando para el Tercer Reich.

Fruncí el ceño, no esperaba encontrarme frente a un abominable divulgador de propaganda aliada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —rugí indignado—. El Tercer Reich será el Reich de los mil años, los huesos de nuestros enemigos se harán polvo esperando, pero nunca capitularemos. Polonia, aquella que Inglaterra y Francia tratan como una doncella a rescatar, es en realidad la protagonista de una negligencia imperdonable para con el pueblo alemán, ya que fruto del Tratado de Versalles muchos alemanes a los que culpaban arbitrariamente de la guerra quedaron bajo el inclemente yugo de un gobierno artificioso y vengativo. No hay inocencia en Polonia, ni siquiera desde su concepción.

Discord, ante el fervor de mis palabras, colocó un rostro de facineroso mirándome con cautelosa fijeza, no obstante, todavía no había terminado. Extendí mis brazos, para luego colocar una de mis manos sobre mi corazón, mientras que con la otra señalaba acusatoriamente con mi dedo índice al ignorante.

—Rusia por otro lado, dirigida por un tirano que poco sabe de las virtudes europeas, es uno de los epicentros del mayor mal que se haya concebido: El Comunismo. Una doctrina que destruye lo humano, lo convierte en un simple animal y lo esclaviza, si es que no lo mata de hambre antes. Todo en beneficio de su raza judía que crea y desarticula enemigos para lograr la extinción del hombre ario. Yo no espero a que me den un golpe, sí sé que este es inevitable, yo doy el primer golpe. Stalin desde hace mucho que tenía planeado ocupar Europa con sus hordas de salvajes, yo lo único que hice fue aplicar la mejor defensa, o sea, la ofensiva. El espíritu guerrero del soldado, así como el vínculo entre la sangre de un pueblo con su tierra, siguen ahí como pilares constantes de la gran obra europea. Y a pesar de la derrota, propiciada en parte por cobardes que no responden al ideal de sacrificio, Alemania sigue hacia adelante, de pie frente al mundo dejando clara su posición: Es la victoria o la aniquilación total.

Mi dedo acusatorio descendió para unirse a sus hermanos que formaban un puño, el cual mantuve elevado.

—¡Y será la victoria definitiva!

Todos en el salón, no solo los caballitos que ya conocía me contemplaban boquiabiertos. Spike el ayudante aplaudió con sus garras, embriagado por un infantil entusiasmo, el cual bastó para que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo con sus cascos en el suelo vitoreando lo fabuloso e increíble que me vi mientras hablaba. La verdad, dudo que alguno lograse entender en toda su extensión lo que quería transmitir, pero me conformé con que simpatizaran con mis palabras. No se le puede pedir mucho al vulgo, cuando este todavía no ha alcanzado la superioridad que su propia raza les permite alcanzar.

—Así que Alemania saldrá victoriosa y nunca se rendirá —dijo Discord de manera sarcástica—. Solo porque me caíste mal te mostraré la verdad, provocador mono lampiño.

—¿Entonces lo regresarás a su mundo? —inquirió Fluttershy.

—Sí, sí, pero no por ayudarlo, quiero ver su cara cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar —respondió Discord para luego aclarar—. Me tardaré un poco en encontrar el mundo de mi hermano, porque hace mucho que no lo visito; y la verdad espero que no se dé cuenta que lo haré.

—Contamos contigo, cuando vuelvas tendré todo listo para nuestra hora del té —dijo en un tono dulce la pegaso amarilla.

—Oh, eso suena delicioso. Bien, cuanto antes mejor —dicho esto la extraña criatura chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en un haz de luz blanca.

Sin haberlo asimilado del todo, había encontrado la manera de volver a Alemania. Una vez más mi habilidad para la oratoria giraba el timón de la historia a mi favor, cosa que no me extraña teniendo en cuenta que mi perspectiva del mundo siempre me hace llegar a las conclusiones correctas. Es una pena que nunca fue así con el señor _Churchill_ , persona que, a pesar de poseer un estilo grandilocuente al hablar, jamás salió de su boca alcohólica y fumadora una sola verdad.

—Se ve preocupado —intuyó Twilight Sparkle—. Descuide, hay una muy alta probabilidad de que Discord lo pueda regresar a su mundo. Y, de todos modos, yo no cesaré en la tarea que la princesa Celestia me encomendó.

—Muchas gracias princesa de la amistad —dije en un tono ausente, puesto que me encontraba pensativo. Lo que acababa de pasar era difícil de aceptar, así como todo lo demás, había preguntas que quería hacer, pero la lógica que yo conozco no me permite formularlas; me hacía sentir como si estuviera en un sueño donde solamente puedo asentir y esperar. Estoy seguro de que el degenerado de _Freud_ hubiera estado muy deleitado con todo esto, su origen judío le aseguró una mente muy pervertida para desarrollar eso que denominó psicoanálisis. Y ya que a los americanos con su capitalismo les gusta producir solo para vender en lugar de producir para elevar al individuo, le entregaron este bodrio a su población y le llamarón ciencia de la mente.

—¡Oye Hitler! Ven aquí a romper la piñata —me invitó Pinkie Pie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la hiperactiva poni rosada, quien me ofrecía el bate y la venda para los ojos. En el centro del salón estaba la famosa piñata, cosa que me sacó una sonrisa. No puedo evitar imaginarme a _Marco Polo_ trayendo desde la antigua China aquella cosa, obsequiándonos una linda excusa para comer dulces y frutas, a la vez que satisfacemos un latente deseo por destrozar algo. En cierta manera era como hacer una _Blitzkrieg_ , es decir, asestar un golpe demoledor al enemigo y quedarse con sus armas y obras de arte como premio. Acepté la invitación, ya que me quería sentir de nuevo en 1940.

* * *

 _Recuerda el like si te gusta la historia Facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo con sus reviews, y un especial agradecimiento a Sir Clemens, cuya labor revisadora me es indispensable para entregarles una actualización mucho mejor. Estoy en periodo universitario y trabajando, por ende no podré actualizar tan seguido._

 _La frase del principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Volumen II. Capítulo II: El Estado. Página 308._

 _Siéntanse libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.


	12. El nuevo frente

.

 **El nuevo frente**

 _"La corona de laurel del presente se pone más comúnmente en las sienes del héroe moribundo"_

No recuerdo con exactitud mi último momento de celebración, después de la gran capitulación en Stalingrado por culpa de la cobardía y desobediencia del Mariscal _Paulus_ , el frente de batalla no dio gratas noticias; salvo al suroeste del frente oriental donde el Mariscal _Von Manstein_ lograba ralentizar el avance del ejército rojo, al menos hasta mediados de 1944 cuando se perdió la ciudad de _Kharkov_ (otra vez). Eva insistía en sus cartas que debía relajarme un poco, puesto que ocuparme de la guerra total significaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que dichas palabras no eran otra cosa que un llamado a que me entregará a sus tiernos afectos una vez más, tras las seguras paredes del _Berghof_. Ahí se podía disfrutar tranquilamente de los hermosos Alpes Bávaros y recordar con buena compañía los buenos tiempos de la _Wehrmacht_ en el frente. Los ponis resultaron criaturas más alegres de lo que pronostiqué, reían con cualquier cosa y su amabilidad a veces era empalagosa, atributos preferibles a los de un pueblo hostil y barbárico, como los que predominan en el este de Europa. Logré reunir muchísima información sin importancia, como por ejemplo la existencia de un lugar llamado Sugarcube Corner, donde supuestamente vendían la mejor repostería de Equestria, y que el bosque Everfree es un lugar al que nunca ningún poni debería acercarse, sobre todo durante la noche.

Cuando manifesté mi deseo de retirarme a dormir, Rarity se apresuró a llamar mi atención con el fin de decirme algo. Junto a la mesa de ponche, la unicornio de aire sofisticado volvió a mirarme con detenimiento, de la misma manera como lo había hecho la primera vez que interactuamos.

—Simplemente encantador, la mente detrás de esta vestimenta empleó una combinación genial en su diseño —elogió Rarity—. Su uniforme me dice tantas cosas, mein Führer, una de ellas es fuerza, la otra es sobriedad y de cerca escucho la elegancia. A veces se quiere entender esos tres elementos por separado, pero para un diseñador nunca habrá un muro en lo que puede o no transmitir un vestuario.

No estaba seguro de si coincidir o negarme por completo. La ropa ha de ser una forma en la que se manifiesta la cultura de un pueblo, no puede expresar cualquier cosa en cuanto ese pueblo se encuentra sujeto a la tierra donde fue engendrado; por eso existen las tradiciones. Sin embargo, podía estar de acuerdo en que la genialidad de un diseñador puede vislumbrar posibilidades a veces consideradas inconcebibles por la época o la raza. Mi uniforme, así como el de la _Wehrmacht_ y la _Schutzstaffel (SS)_ , tenían cosas en común que eran consideradas inalienables de la idea de cómo debe vestir un soldado alemán, por mucho que cambiasen los tiempos, era una ofensa a la patria desarraigarse, por ejemplo, de la herencia militar prusiana y austro húngara; de ahí que todavía se puedan encontrar algunas similitudes entre los uniformes actuales y aquellos de los que hicimos gala hace medio siglo. Quizá en su momento le debí prestar más atención a _Hugo Boss_ para hablar con más propiedad sobre este tipo de asuntos.

—La manera en que el resto nos percibe representa algo fundamental en la tarea política —mencioné con aire condescendiente—. A diferencia de nuestros adversarios, los comunistas, quienes sentían una poderosa alergia por el aseo personal, nosotros los nacionalsocialistas optamos por mostrarnos como su opuesto absoluto, más allá de las bases teóricas y doctrinarias que profesábamos. El uniforme es orden, disciplina y limpieza, cosas que queríamos implementar en todos los aspectos de la sociedad alemana.

—No conozco a los comunistas.

—Nadie debería conocerlos —aseveré—, pero siempre hay un grupo de hombres que se encarga de mantener vivas las ideas fracasadas y estúpidas que florecen de vez en cuando en el cuerpo social. Es inevitable que el ser humano erre, por eso ha de atenderse a su perfeccionamiento reconociendo, como base, lo que es bueno y verdadero.

—Lo que es bueno y verdadero —repitió Rarity con cierto brillo en los ojos—. Me gusta, definitivamente es lo que estaba buscando. Seguramente recordará que, antes del incidente del águila, le hice un pequeño comentario respecto a un proyecto que llegó desde Canterlot. Permítame explayarme un poco más al respecto. Ese proyecto pertenece a un mundo en el cual nunca he incursionado, por lo que no solo representa un gran desafío, sino también una inquietud ante la presencia de ponis que tienen mucha más experiencia que yo ahí; y cuyo trabajo ha sido reconocido por las mismísimas princesas como de excelencia.

—¿No le gustan los desafíos? Usted hasta ahora me ha dado una impresión completamente diferente a la de alguien que siente aversión a la posibilidad de verse superado.

—La moda es un desafío constante —puntualizó Rarity—. En mi área de competencia, que son las pasarelas, los salones de baile y las fiestas de gala, he dejado mi huella y mi nombre como sinónimos de excelencia. Sin embargo, no así todavía en el mundo de las marchas militares y los juramentos solemnes a la nación.

Arqueé una ceja con sumo interés, al parecer se estaba entreabriendo la puerta a un universo del que podría dar catedra si quisiera.

—Ante la eventualidad o la adversidad, nunca es recomendable mostrar debilidad. Sino es su área, como bien usted dice, actué como si lo fuera. Yo he tratado con el más humilde de los campesinos, hasta el más escrupuloso de los aristócratas europeos, y pesé a que no podía verme reflejado en el rostro de ninguno de ellos, comprendiendo su naturaleza podía actuar para que me vieran como un igual, un hermano que no es indiferente a sus creencias y costumbres. Le recomiendo intentar comprender la naturaleza de los ponis que conforman el mundo militar de Equestria, saboree la manera en que se auto perciben y muéstrese como una igual. Entonces, cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, ese en el que podemos siempre demostrar nuestra superioridad, ya sea real o ficticia, tendrá un camino detrás que todos los demás ya habrán apreciado y dirán «Por supuesto que Rarity ha logrado lo que ha logrado, puesto que ella no solo es una de los nuestros, sino que es una de las mejores». Después de eso su reputación será resistente como el hormigón. ¡Y pobre de aquel que ose cuestionar la palabra de Rarity, aquella que sabe, aquella que entiende, aquella que está un paso delante de todos nosotros!

La unicornio se llevó un casco al pecho, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de asombro y su semblante era similar al de esos hombres que rompen récords ante una gran cantidad de espectadores, simplemente les cuesta digerir la gran hazaña que acaban de hacer. Si tuviera que adivinar, y usualmente no me equivoco, diría que la hice evocar algo que despertó en su corazón un gran torrente de emociones. Como Führer me ha tocado tener en la palma de mi mano la devoción, pasión y esencia de todo el pueblo alemán, y fruto de eso he sentido algo abstracto y divino que podría poner en los siguientes términos físicos: Es adrenalina que te corre por las venas.

—¡Tiene toda la razón! —clamó Rarity fervorosamente—. Si mi nombre no está ahí todavía, haré que su entrada sea la mejor que hayan visto esos ponis en su vida, el trabajo que realizaré marcará un precedente y lo hará porque no puede ser de otra manera.

—Esa es la actitud —dije con sencillez haciendo un gesto con mi puño que denotaba el deseo de éxito.

Rarity tomo aire y luego suspiró, como si aquel acto significará la expulsión de cualquier elemento que la hiciera perder la compostura, algo que ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver por parte de la tradicional hipocresía inglesa. El lobo más peligroso no es aquel que tiene los colmillos más afilados, sino que es el que puede hacerse pasar por oveja de la manera más eficaz y ser aplaudido por ello; Inglaterra encarnó, institucionalizó y le dio una bandera a esa premisa, convirtiéndose no solo en el Imperio más poderoso, sino que también el Imperio con menos leyendas negras a lo largo de toda la historia. El aura de sofisticación y templanza regresó prontamente al caballito blanco, y yo no me sorprendo por eso, puesto que tratar con estos animales no es tan diferente a tratar con los hombres. No es de extrañar, _Foxl_ después de la Gran Guerra nunca abandonó mi corazón, a él siempre lo veía como podía ver a cualquier otro ser humano.

—Tiene que venir a mi boutique lo antes posible —invitó Rarity suavemente—. Necesito visualizar su estilo en un poni, señor Hitler, me encantaría contar con su presencia en el desayuno si es posible para que me brinde de inspiración.

—Después de lo ya hablado ¿Cómo podría negarme a tal honor? No obstante, creo que es prudente poner a la princesa de la amistad al corriente de mis pasos en sus dominios.

—Estoy segura de que Twilight no tendrá ninguna objeción, aprovecharé de inmediato de comentárselo.

—Si usted velará por esos menesteres, entonces discúlpeme de que me retire ahora mismo, ya que mi lugar a la media noche no es este salón, sino mi tranquila habitación.

Rarity esbozó una amplia sonrisa, era difícil no contemplar sus bellísimos ojos azules. Si se pudiera clasificar a los animales entre arios, mestizos y judíos, la elegante unicornio estaría enmarcada dentro del grupo que goza de orígenes arios, ya que no solo puede presumir de un físico superior que deriva en una apariencia sobresaliente, sino que además en su interior yace un espíritu donde florece la voluntad de poder. Seguramente si esa rata de _Himmler_ estuviera aquí me daría una y mil razones por la que caigo en un error, una de ellas, se me ocurre, es que estoy siendo muy generoso con alguien cuyas raíces genealógicas desconozco completamente. Pero ante eso último replicaría ¿No hemos otorgado ya en el pasado el estatus de _Ehrenarier (arios honorarios)_? Atendiendo a los principios que rigen la otorgación de dicho estatus, Rarity solo tendría que servir de alguna manera a los altos intereses del Reich para recibirlo. ¿No es la difusión de la cultura superior alemana expresada en nuestra vestimenta, una manera de servir a los altos intereses del Reich? Equestria no conoce la grandiosidad del nacionalsocialismo, y los primeros pasos son siempre los más importantes. Pues, entonces, que Rarity sea una _aria honoraria._

Es curioso, pero no fue hasta este momento, desde que llegue aquí, que me había puesto a pensar en la potencial propagación de la doctrina nacionalsocialista en Equestria. Por mi mismo quizá me hubiera llevado semanas de reflexión concebir tal idea, una muestra de debilidad, pero Rarity significó un gran salto cualitativo en todo lo referente a los pasos que ejecutaré de aquí en adelante. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, supe que finalmente podría entregarme a la soledad que inevitablemente me llevaría al mundo onírico. El ruido de la fiesta no era ni siquiera un susurro, las paredes del castillo no dejaban que ningún sonido externo perturbara mi cuarto de descanso. La cama estaba como yo la había dejado, fui al baño y acabé lo que antes había empezado, para acto seguido desprenderme de mis botas y guardarme en las sabanas. El abrigo y la oscuridad me brindaron del tan anhelado sueño que necesitaba, creí que la siguiente vez que abriera mis parpados habría un sol radiante en lo alto del cielo iluminando mi habitación, pero me equivoqué. Una fragancia flotó hasta mis fauces olfativas y despertó mi sentido del gusto, haciéndome agua la boca, no se trataba de un aroma que me resultará indiferente, puesto que era el perfume _Chanel's Chypre_ de mi querida y jovial _Eva_ , la cual estaba recostada junto a mí. Sus ojos azules me contemplaban dulcemente, la comisura de sus labios formaba una sonrisa encantadora y sus cabellos de oro cubrían su frente y orejas. Se veía exactamente como la primera vez que nos conocimos en la tienda de fotografía de _Hoffman_ , la penumbra no podía opacar su belleza natural y aria.

¡Oh, mi alegre y leal Eva, tú te merecías que yo te regalara el mundo y el anillo de matrimonio, pero solo pude darte este último ante el peso de las circunstancias! Que cruel y a la vez generosa era mi mente al permitirme contemplar tus facciones de mujer, pero, cuando mis sentidos se agudizaron producto del apogeo de la lucidez luego del buen descanso, supe que mi mente no me estaba dando nada malo, ni nada bueno, era la realidad la que se estaba imponiendo por sobre todas las cosas; o eso parecía.

—Eva —susurré a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Hola Adolf —me saludó ella con cierta gracia que no podía comprender—. Te he echado tanto de menos, amor mío.

—Esto es imposible —dije levantando la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre la cama, para luego apoyar mi espalda contra la pared. A pesar de estar estupefacto, logré articular algunas interrogantes que invadieron de inmediato mi cabeza—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué te ves tan joven?

—Tú también te ves más joven —replicó acercándose juguetonamente.

—Sí, pero yo no sé el porqué.

—¿Y yo tendría que saberlo? Olvida eso por un momento, querido mío, hay algo muy importante que he venido a decirte —dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más rígido—. Este mundo no está exento de ser amenazado por los judíos.

* * *

 _Recuerda el like si te gusta la historia Facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Gracias por todo su apoyo con sus reviews, y un especial agradecimiento a Sir Clemens, cuya labor revisadora me es indispensable para entregarles una actualización mucho mejor. Estoy en periodo universitario y trabajando, por ende no podré actualizar tan seguido._

 _La frase del principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Volumen I. Capítulo VIII: La iniciación de mi actividad política. Página 179._

 _Siéntanse libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.


	13. El poni judío

**.**

 **El poni judío**

" _El grito de guerra, que desde el comienzo ahuyenta a los débiles, es la llamada para reunir a las naturalezas dotadas de espíritu combativo"_

Revolución, esa es la palabra precisa que representó el nacionalsocialismo para Alemania y el mundo. Una nueva manera de hacer política, el surgimiento de una economía al servicio del pueblo y no al revés, o sea, el rechazo a la concepción capitalista de un pueblo al servicio de la economía. Así mismo, la concreción de la identidad cultural, representando el fortalecimiento más grande en materia de trascendencia europea; una idea que siempre estuvo ahí, pero de la que no se entendía como debía entenderse: La pureza de la sangre encadenada a la tierra. La cultura está en la sangre, siendo una aberración cuando alguien de otra raza se cree con el ministerio y libre disposición de apropiación de una cultura ajena. Esto último sin perjuicio de que, con humildad, otras razas puedan reconocer la superioridad de otra y tratar de imitarla en un intento desesperado por la supervivencia y bienestar general de su pueblo. "Vamos a hacer la revolución y salvar juntos Alemania", decíamos los camaradas de trinchera, y, como se dijo, se hizo. El momento más sublimé de mi existencia fue cuando me percaté del papel que debía representar en la historia de Alemania y el mundo, razón por la que me autoimpuse tareas extraordinarias e inimaginables para los ingenuos años veintes y treintas. Dicho lo anterior, cabe preguntar como cualquier otra persona que tiene compasión por el prójimo, ¿Qué ocurre con tu vida personal Adolf? Pues, estoy casado con Alemania, esa es mi vida personal. O, mejor dicho, ese era el ideal, la aspiración para hombres que entienden el contexto en que se ven inmersos y trazan una ruta a seguir, no solo para sí mismos, sino para toda la humanidad. Me comprometí a que la lealtad a mi pueblo guiaría mi vida, mis acciones y mis pensamientos hasta el final de mis días. Sin embargo, conocí a Eva y no la pude dejar ir, aunque las señales que me daba la divina providencia me dictaban lo contrario. Ella, con una lealtad superior a la de cualquier general y con una dulzura que rivalizaba con la de un _strudel,_ logró revolucionar la rígida postura que se supone sería la que me caracterizaría por las décadas venideras para las futuras generaciones.

—Aquí no existen los judíos, Eva —rectifiqué para retomar el tema que realmente me inquietaba—. Ahora explícame cómo fue posible que llegaras aquí. ¿Será que conoces cómo regresar a Alemania?

—No te estoy mintiendo, Adolf, yo sería la última persona en intentar engañarte, simplemente no me salen las mentiras cuando me miras de esa forma. Los judíos están conspirando otra vez en tu contra, no les bastó con alejarte de mí durante toda la guerra, ahora quieren hacernos daño en este mundo.

Eva me miró con ojos de cachorrito, me abrazó y hundió su cara en mi pecho derribando mis defensas y volviéndome levemente condescendiente.

—Todos extrañamos al _Herr Wolf_ para que nos guie a la victoria final, pero no por eso puedes dejar que esos malvados judíos hagan lo que deseen contigo en esta tierra donde los ponis gobiernan —dijo Eva con voz pastosa—. Recuerda como eran, Adolf, recuérdalos bien, tú los entendiste mejor que nadie, están más cerca de lo que crees.

—Eva —susurré posicionando mi mano derecha sobre su rubia cabellera, su olor era reconfortante y me hacía sentir bien—. Si es cierto lo que me dices, entonces es imperativo que me digas cómo volver al Reich.

—Adolf, yo…

—¡Fuego! —la interrumpí alertándola.

El vestido tradicional bávaro de Eva se estaba incendiando, pero ella increíblemente no se percató hasta que se lo dije, incluso su expresión casi no se inmutó en un principio, simplemente se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Las sabanas no se quemaron, al contrario del cuerpo de Eva que estaba siendo envuelto por las llamas como si se hubiera bañado en combustible. Ella miró su mano la cual comenzaba a ennegrecerse como el resto de su piel, sus ojos azules me contemplaron unos segundos y finalmente pude oír algo de sus labios.

—Todavía no es suficiente.

Entonces, Eva se convirtió en cenizas que desaparecieron de un segundo a otro en el suelo. Yo me encontraba estupefacto, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar que no estaba soñando, por lo que toqué mi cara, lo que me reveló la frialdad de mis dedos, y, por ende, el pleno funcionamiento de mis sentidos. El mundo onírico no me estaba haciendo una broma, Morfeo no estaba detrás de esto, era la realidad misma la que estaba moviendo los hilos.

—¿Eva? —pregunté, pero no hubo respuesta, ella se había ido, pero su mensaje se encontraba presente y conmigo.

Si de verdad siempre hubo judíos frente a mis narices, entonces habré cometido la máxima muestra de debilidad de mi vida. No obstante, rápidamente abandoné el tenor literal de las palabras de Eva para buscar un posible trasfondo, puesto que, por mucho que los sentidos puedan engañar al hombre, era imposible confundir a un judío con un poni. Dejé el abrigo de la cama, necesitaba caminar para despejar mi mente, el reposo podía esperar un par de horas. Me coloqué las botas, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me fijé que el pasillo se encontraba iluminado por las pequeñas lamparitas de cristal que sobresalían en las paredes. Me dirigí al gran salón del mapa, entreabrí la puerta y vi que casi todos los ponis de la fiesta dormían apaciblemente, por lo que decidí no irrumpir ahí. Todo se encontraba tan silencioso y sereno, que logré recuperarme de lo que había acontecido en mi habitación, ahora recordaba mis primeras impresiones en Equestria, saliendo a relucir mi teoría de un posible montaje por parte de los Aliados, cuyas acciones son propiciadas por la judería internacional; al fin y al cabo, tanto el capitalismo como el comunismo son una invención del judío para subyugar al pueblo gentil. ¿Podría ser que no estaba del todo equivocado? Obviamente, como ya había explicitado, resultaba imposible confundir a un judío con un poni, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el poni está bajo los designios del primero? En ese escenario las palabras de Eva tendrían mucho sentido, pero tenía que suceder un hecho que me abriera los ojos para que finalmente pudiera comprender a mi amada.

—Sigo pensando en lo que dijo Discord.

Mis oídos se agudizaron, sin darme cuenta había caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Recuerdo haber dicho más de una vez que escuchar conversaciones ajenas resulta de muy mala educación, pero en una situación tan extraordinaria como esta podía darme el lujo de ser mal educado con el fin de llegar a la verdad. La puerta estaba suficientemente entreabierta para poder ver dentro de la sala, y si bien no podía ver a ningún poni, si podía ver que dos siluetas resaltaban a contraluz en los libreros.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —preguntó Starlight Glimmer en un tono optimista—. Quizá era otra de sus odiosas jugarretas, no son fáciles de ver a simple vista, hasta que te explotan en la cara.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez tuve un mal presentimiento —dijo la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

—Te refieres a que…

—Sí, esta vez parecía que hablaba en serio.

—Si hablaba en serio, se fue antes de que le pudiéramos preguntar más al respecto —señaló Starlight con frustración—. Aunque quizá sea parte de algo para hacernos enojar, todavía no lo descarto.

Twilight Sparkle suspiró con desilusión, caminó un poco seguida muy de cerca por su subordinada hasta que mis ojos finalmente pudieron visualizar a ambas junto a uno de los libreros.

—El señor Hitler habló en serio cuando comenzó a refutar lo que decía Discord, por lo que alguna pizca de verdad sí debe haber dicho. No podemos estar seguras de con quien estamos tratando, aunque haya sido enviado por las Princesas. Desde ahora en adelante tenemos que tener cuidado, ver qué es lo que hace y alertar al resto si es necesario.

—¿Por qué no alertamos al resto ahora?

—Porque, eso pondría en alertar al Führer. Necesitamos que actué con normalidad, si nos ha estado mintiendo u ocultando cosas, entonces es necesario que no sepa que ahora dudamos de su palabra.

—Lo engañaremos, me parece lo más sensato por ahora —opinó Starlight con una sonrisa judaica en su rostro—. Mientras crea que todo sigue normal y seguimos buscando cómo regresarlo a Alemania, no habrá de que preocuparse.

—Creo que unos cuantos bits bastarán para pagarle a alguien para que lo siga donde vaya. Rarity me dijo que mañana irá a la boutique Carrusel por un tema de modas.

—Creí que iríamos a Canterlot.

—Iremos a Canterlot —confirmó la Princesa—, las respuestas que necesitamos pueden estar en la biblioteca real de las hermanas nobles.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Spike que lo vigile? Según me ha dicho le gusta mucho estar cerca del Führer.

—Spike no es muy bueno mintiendo, sobre todo cuando se hace amigo de alguien. Necesitamos que él también actúe con normalidad, por eso es mejor optar por un poni que pueda actuar con normalidad frente a Spike y el Führer.

—Entiendo eso, pero Spike se molestará bastante cuando se enteré de que le hemos estado ocultando cosas.

La Princesa miró cabizbaja el suelo unos segundos, su rostro reflejaba su resignación interna, como la que tienen esos hombres pequeños que terminan siendo funcionarios civiles en lugar de los grandes artistas que siempre quisieron ser desde niños.

—Yo se lo explicaré todo en su debido momento, espero estar equivocada y que Spike no pierda a su amigo Adolf Hitler del Tercer Reich Germánico. Pero no puedo ignorar tan fácilmente lo que escuchamos de Discord; si lo hago podría estar ignorando un serio peligro para Equestria.

No sé en qué segundo dejé de escuchar, para concentrarme solamente en las facciones faciales de ambas. Por alguna razón había estado omitiendo algo muy relevante en el aspecto físico de estos ponis, pero después de escuchar a los dos caballitos conspirar en mi contra logré ver con claridad ese rasgo que abriría una nueva puerta para mí. Tanto la princesa de la amistad como su subordinada Starlight Glimmer podían presumir de una nariz mucho más larga y jorobada que la de otros unicornios, como por ejemplo Rarity, quien goza de una nariz normal y hermosa. ¡Oh, pero había todavía más! Sus orejas también eran más grandes que otras que había visto, en concordancia también con sus bocas que eran igual de sobresalientes en tamaño. Y claro, después de haber notado todo lo anterior, lo que siguió salió a relucir con mucha más facilidad: Sus mentones eran débiles.

—Ponis judíos —susurré instintivamente, a lo que me tapé la boca con ambas manos. A esto se refería Eva, los ponis judíos existían y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento. Twilight Sparkle giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, rápidamente me apresuré a irme de ahí con el máximo sigilo que mis botas militares me permitieron.

Una vez a salvo en mi habitación me sentí de nuevo en una trinchera de guerra, lo único que faltaba para sentirme de nuevo como un soldado en territorio enemigo era el olor a carne quemada, las balas de los fusiles silbando sobre mi cabeza y el sonido estremecedor de la artillería pesada. Por supuesto ¿Cómo no iban a engañar a Spike el ayudante y al Führer de todos los alemanes, si la naturaleza judía solo tiene lealtad para con los suyos? ¿Cómo iban esos ponis judíos a entender la superioridad moral de mi misión, si desconocen la batalla entre lo moral y lo inmoral? Su perversidad innata los ha hecho recurrir al poder del dinero para ejecutar sus planes, los cuales atentan contra mi persona, y, por ende, contra la supervivencia del hombre blanco europeo. Ya sea en Berlín, Bruselas, París, Praga, Viena, Londres, ¡O Ponyville! Se les ve por todas partes y usan las mismas herramientas para conseguir sus maquiavélicos fines.

¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer contra esta casta internacional multidimensional? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, contra todo su poder económico y político? Me arrodillé y estiré mis brazos hacia el techo, rogando a la providencia para que acudiera a mi persona e iluminara mi camino, pero en su lugar, fue Eva quien se manifestó ante mi llamado, emergiendo desde el centro de mi habitación envuelta en fuego, pero más hermosa que nunca. Fue como si flotará hacía mí, sonriendo graciosamente ante mis ojos perplejos, para hablarme de manera magnánima.

—Cuando algunos me dicen "¡Eres un soñador!", entonces solo puedo responder "idiota". —Los pelos de los brazos se me erizaron, recordaba esas palabras—. Si no hubiera sido nunca un soñador, ¿dónde estarías tú y dónde estaríamos todos hoy? —prosiguió ella con gran vehemencia y teatralidad—. ¡Yo siempre he creído en el futuro del pueblo alemán! Por entonces ellos volvían a decir "Eres un soñador", pero yo siempre he creído en la resurrección del Reich alemán.

—Ellos siempre decían "Estás loco" —continué poniéndome de pie—. ¡Yo siempre he creído en el restablecimiento de un poder alemán!

—¡Ellos siempre decían que deliraba! —exclamó Eva alentándome con su mirada—. Yo creía en la eliminación de nuestras dificultades económicas.

—¡Ellos decían que eso era una utopía! —rugí con mi corazón latiendo ardientemente—. ¿Quién tenía razón? ¿El soñador o ellos? ¡Yo tenía razón!

Eva asintió con la cabeza y juntó cariñosamente sus dedos con los míos, su piel volvió a ennegrecerse lentamente por las llamas.

—Si ni todos los judíos del mundo, uniéndose, pudieron vencerte en Alemania y luego en toda Europa, mi amado soñador, ¿Entonces por qué en Equestria tiene que ser diferente? —dichas esas palabras, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, pero Eva comenzó a convertirse en cenizas de nuevo.

—Si puedo salvar a Equestria de este mal, entonces podré salvar de nuevo a Alemania. Estos ponis tienen tanto poder como la más sofisticadas de las _Wunderwaffe_.

—Solo el Führer puede devolverles la esperanza a los alemanes —dijo Eva en un tono fantasmal, para acto seguido desaparecer otra vez. La naturaleza de sus apariciones resulta oportuna, pero a la vez muy misteriosa. Sin embargo, hay una naturaleza que no me es en lo absoluto desconocida y me vuelve a encontrar lejos de mi tierra y de mi pueblo, pero esta vez en forma de caballos.

La luz de la luna todavía se filtraba a través del visillo de mi ventana, aún me quedaban horas de sueño que aprovechar. Pero ahora sabía que nada había cambiado, yo seguía siendo el mismo, las cosas pueden haber cambiado su fachada, pero en esencia todo sigue siendo igual, y, con ello, también sigue intacta mi lucha y misión en la vida.

—¡El enemigo tendrá un amargo despertar cuando se vea frente a las fuerzas mágicas poni del Tercer Reich!

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE HITLER EN EQUESTRIA.**

 _ **¿Continuara?**_

 **El próximo capítulo consistirá en ser la última nota de autor de la primera parte.**

* * *

 _Recuerda el like si te gusta la historia Facebook: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _La frase del principio corresponde a: Mein Kampf. Volumen II. Capítulo II: El Estado. Página 310._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*

Su apoyo hace posible que siga escribiendo.


	14. Útima nota de autor

Hola estimado lector, tengo muchas cosas que quiero decirte y aclarar, pero sé que algunos de ustedes tienen preferencia por ciertos temas, por lo que he creado un índice para que cada uno lea lo que de verdad le importa.

.

 **-Índice:**

 **-Primero: ¿Por qué escribí este fanfic tan raro?**

 **-Segundo: ¿Es de verdad Hitler?**

 **-Tercero: ¿Quería hacerlos reír con esto?**

 **-Cuarto: ¿Habrá segunda parte?**

 **-Quinto: Despedida, agradecimientos e invitación.**

.

 **-Primero: ¿Por qué escribí este fanfic tan raro?** He de admitir que cuando me planteé la idea de escribir una historia de Hitler en Equestria, sabía que tenía entre manos una de las ideas más estúpidas para un fanfic. De hecho, atribuyo su estupidez al hecho de que nadie más dentro del fandom se ha tomado la molestia de desarrollar algo semejante (créanme que busqué mucho uno con esta trama y no lo encontré). Sin embargo, quería poner en práctica una premisa que recuerdo haber escuchado en una ocasión: "No importa que tan absurda o ridícula sea una idea, si la ejecución es buena, lo primero deja de importar". No sé si lo habré conseguido, eso queda a vuestro criterio.

 **-Segundo: ¿Es de verdad Hitler?** Algunos de ustedes a lo largo de esta historia hicieron observaciones muy interesantes, notaron algunos detalles y también plantearon algunas preguntas que me estaba esperando. Lo cierto, es que antes de convertirme en una persona sumamente capitalista, estudié a algunos de los grandes socialistas de la historia, y pésele a quien le pesé, Hitler era uno de ellos. No me faltaba información sobre esta figura histórica, solo tuve que volver a buscarla en mis libros y en internet. Sin embargo, el Hitler que decidí usar para este fanfic es un Hitler ampliamente estructurado con base en la vertiente revisionista de la historia de la segunda guerra mundial. ¿Por qué? Porque, a pesar de que me gusta mucho leer historia universal oficial, cuando se trata de Hitler, parece como si estuviera leyendo una descripción del mismísimo Lucifer; razón por la que no me base 100% en la misma. Para su personalidad tuve como hoja de ruta principalmente las cartas de Eva Braun, las observaciones que hicieron su piloto, su secretaria y su amigo de la infancia, etc. Así mismo, tomé en cuenta las conversaciones que tuvo con personalidades importantes del partido Nacionalsocialista, y, por sobre todas las cosas, su libro Mein Kampf.

 **-Tercero: ¿Quería hacerlos reír con esto?** La verdad, hay pocas escenas en las que este fanfic quiso ser auténticamente gracioso, mi objetivo con los capítulos y la labor investigativa detrás de cada uno de ellos siempre fue que tuvieran la sensación de que están leyendo algo que Hitler de verdad diría o pensaría. Fue un gran esfuerzo, así que espero haber creado ese efecto; el cual yo sentí con la novela de Timur Vermes "Ha Vuelto".

 **-Cuarto: ¿Habrá segunda parte?** Sí, la habrá, pero al igual que este fanfic, la existencia de la segunda parte dependerá de ustedes. No tengo claro cuando publicaré el prologó, pero será similar al de la primera parte, con el fin de apreciar cuantas personas están interesadas en seguir esta historia. Personalmente, tengo que reconocer que no escribo para mí, sino que para ustedes. Consideró al público un elemento vital para mantener altas mis ganas de escribir, de lo contrario me pongo a leer un libro que es mi primer pasatiempo (mi favorito).

 **-Quinto: Despedida, agradecimientos e invitación.** Ha sido un placer leer cada uno de sus reviews, incluso los más cortos. Ustedes hicieron posible la conclusión de esta primera parte, ya que saber que están ahí hace que me ponga a investigar para el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco profundamente a Sir Clemens, nunca le avisaba con antelación cuando le enviaría el capítulo para que lo revisará, y aun así me reservaba parte de su valioso tiempo para poder entregarles un producto de mejor calidad; esto tampoco hubiera sido posible sin ti.

.

Quedan todos invitados a la segunda parte, titulada: Hitler en Equestria: La venganza.


End file.
